War on Academy City (Volume 4）
by LonelyDiggin
Summary: All conflicts seemed to revolve around a sovereign state with a level of advancement sufficient to cause global turmoil. The foreign policies of Academy City would come in contact with global politics. Dark side organizations would ultimately display their inevitable interconnection with world leaders. CHECK OUT THE PREQUELS.
1. Brief Flashback

I stared down at my boarding pass. Destination: Academy City. I looked at the clock, 8:10 A.M. My plane leaves at 30. A scientist representative came to the US to greet me just three days earlier. She was here to just know more about me, to meet Espers from foreign countries.

Hey, it's me again. My name isn't important so just call me John. Why did I choose to come? How many times did I ask myself that question? When I was twelve , I was admitted to a neurologist. No one determined what the problem was. Until recently, I was proven to be an Esper. Not that common for foreign countries. Again, this scientist showed up as a representative, she came from Academy City to meet up with me. As I waited for my flight. I thought back to what she told me.

"Remember, you don't have to go. In Academy City, you live isolated with your parents. But you would have one of the best chances to live a normal life. I'm not some highly qualified teacher, but I totally get you. In Academy City, you will meet great people. As long as you like the people you've met, making long term friends is guaranteed. But that is just my own opinion. Only use it for advice." She smiled comfortingly.

I thought for a while for what to ask. Should I trust what her perspective on the place? Maybe trust a little? This woman had seen a lot of stuff, experienced a lot of different events. Her opinion about what this place actually is like actually can be used for great reference.

"I've heard about a dark side of the place existing. Tell me about it"

"Yes, so you knew. I was thinking telling you sooner or later. Out of the years I've been working there, I met great people. I made many friends. But there are also people who would do anything by whatever motivation. Then there are the people who would do any experiment, no matter how inhumane it is. Like the scientists who worked for the Nazis. They did unforgivable things, yet we still used their studies even though it was acquired through inhumane ways." She said now with a sad glint in her eyes. "Same for Academy City. There are gangs, groups who have different goals. We can't completely blame the bad guys in there. However, this is just like any other place in the world, every country have people that way. Yes it's hard to explain… I'm trying." She signed. "Do you still want to go?"

I smiled relived. "When?" I asked.

"Three days later, when Summer holiday is near it's end."

Time passed really quick when I started thinking. It was 30 already, time for me to board my plane. Why did I agree to come? If I stayed in the US for longer, I would eventually get used to normal interactions. She would make it really clear about the pros and cons of going. She made it clear about the aspects of the place. Again, why did I chose to leave? My extra "talent" still made me feel unnatural. Maybe I just need time. I boarded my plane and walked to my seat, carving my way out of the occupied walkways. I suddenly started thinking of some random things, and accidentally bumped into a girl. A badge fell out of her pants pocket, I bent down awkwardly and picked it up for her. The badge was purple and gold, with a special logo. The words read: Nagatenjouki.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking" I quickly apologized as I handed her the badge. She had dark purple hair, and dressed in casual clothes.

"It's fine, I can see your mind was wandering off. I see you are a person with, um, extra abilities too. So you've decided to come to that place too right?" She signed as if worried about me.

Her sentence chilled me to my bones. How did she know? Was she an Esper too? I can sense it.

"You know, the less you think about it, the less it bothers you. And eventually you will get used to it, just like any other thing that might happen. Like me, but I won't go into it." She turned away from me.

The airplane's safety procedures came on, my mind wandered off again, suddenly, I saw a familiar face. "Hey!" I waved. It was the rep who came to meet me! She was also going back to A.C., turns out, we were on the same plane. What was her name again? "Yoshikawa!" I called out to her, she looked at me and came to me. I wasn't expecting to meet her here. She sat next to me. As if on cue, a loud voice boomed from the cockpit door. A man with a bandana covered face yelled:

"Everybody listen up! Change of plans, we are not flying to Academy city. ANY FUCKING OBJECTIONS?" People started screaming.

"Shut up!" He raised a gun. I heard one of his members talk to him.

"Be nice, come on. Just a simple mission."

"Nobody move! If I fire, the bullet might punch a hole in the body of the plane. The cabin loses pressure. You know what happens after that. You don't need to know where we going to, behave well and we let you go safely."

Things like this happened to me all the time. I feel like wherever I go trouble follows. This is why I'm sick of living a life like this. This is why I would at least give moving to this whole new place a go. Anyways, back to the immediate issue. I felt like I should do something, but what can I do? I can't redirect their bullets, my power only consisted of some lame wind manipulation. I then realized I was standing up, and I felt a sharp pain in my back. Someone stabbed me, who was it? I can't make it out, my mind was blurry. The next thing I knew my head fell into the arms of the scientist. The last thing that flashed between my eyes was a blur of purple, the purple haired girl I ran into. I can't make out her face. I'm so tired…


	2. Routine

"Thank god you're awake." Said… a man. A doctor. I was still feeling groggy, but I finally opened my eyes. I lost track of time and my usual train of thoughts. Maybe whenever I thought I woke up I was dreaming, and whenever I thought I was dreaming I was well awake. "Open the window, please." Sunlight shone through, instantly making me feel better.

"You fainted on that airplane. It was being hijacked, ring a bell?" The doctor asked, and I could only stare at him blankly. He signed and continued. "Everyone made it out, even though the plane continued west after refueling in Tokyo. Here, have a sip of water." He said comfortingly. My throat was burning up. I drank from the cup like a water buffalo.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Academy City." I spat the water out all over the bed. "Your friends brought you here. You fainted from shock, at least that is what I believe as the most reasonable answer. After all, you're only getting used to your Esper brain. Can you remember anything? Anything at all?"

Maybe I did faint, maybe it's just my imagination when I thought somebody sedated me. I can't remember anything, who brought me here, who was with me. I'm just moving around everywhere, it's like as if I am just an illusion, a phantom.

 **End of flashback.**

In the Tokiwadai Dorm Room:

"So, Misaka Mikoto, can you please explain your absences?" Asked the dorm supervisor coldly. The temperature in the room instantly dropped down to absolute zero. "You've been out for that long, surely you weren't studying for exams were you?"

"Well ummm… I ah… it's hard to explain. You see, I thought being a Level 5 doesn't mean I can enjoy privileges, I have to do something for the city right? I don't like all those sneaky things going on lately. Like ummm… with greater power comes greater responsibility right? Hehehe…"

"Alright, Misaka Mikoto, your absences have been excused." The supervisor signed a pass for her. "Next time be sure to tell me first."

"Yes Ma'am!"

The dorm supervisor left the room. "She's gone.' Whispered Kuroko. Immediately her two other friends Saten and Uiharu crawled out under the bed.

"Sorry sis." Said Kuroko. "I really tried to hide it. Every night I would turn on the shower to make it look like you are in there. You know, she has the keys and is checking on us at random times after 6."

"Thanks Kuroko… I'm so sorry I made all of you worried. It's nice to be back. Wanna go out for lunch? I will tell you guys everything that happened. I'm sorry for hiding."

"No, if it's very personal you don't have to tell us."

"I'd rather say, because I trust you guys." Said Misaka.

"Is it something to do with that guy? What's his name again? John?"

In the Heaven Canceller Hospital:

"Are you guys okay by yourselves?" Asked the doctor. The clone nodded. Heaven Canceller had just finished his last check of the Sisters, their brainwaves were altered by the Level Upper. Now it's just been back to normal before the usual coma happens. Tons of treatments might be needed, no one knows how their body conditions will be after being submerged in that liquid with artificial hormones and treated like crops.

"Good, it's good you can experience emotions now, really. Find someone to talk to, other than me. I can't tell you what to do. You will find your own normal lives and what you think is meaningful." The clone simply nodded again. She walked out of his office.

The Researcher:

Later that day. It is the same researcher that oversaw the Level 6 shift. What's his name? That doesn't matter. What matters is that they are onto something. They sat on a luxurious private jet, he and his core members. They seemed to have some guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we, are honored to have a special guest visiting us tonight. I would like to address him first. Aritomi Haruki, leader of STUDY, a research group focusing on technology, medical, and pharmaceutical areas. He had great technological breakthroughs over the course of his career. Mr. Aritomi himself is an eloquent speaker, a deep thinker, an innovator. Although we serve different purposes, that shouldn't restrict our interactions at all. We walk in the same path, with the same ultimate goal. This is what matters because it's what brought us together. Hope we can be excellent partners, learn from each other in our collaboration while developing a new friendship. Welcome, welcome." Everybody clapped at his little speech, and Aritomi smiled mildly and raised his hand a little in a humbled manner.

"I'm sorry for dominating in this meeting, but I must report our latest progress. Researches have been going great, we've never stopped receiving funds. We lost contact with Accelerator, although I believe he has became a Level 6. The clones were lost, but they are cheap plus we still have Railgun's DNA. The facilities were all expendable, they were expected to be attacked at some point. This is still a decisive victory for us as we know the concept of Level Six Shift works."

He took a sip of water.

"Allow me to remind you of our ultimate goal. Diagram please. This goes beyond a simple scientific breakthrough, we will change the concept of Esper powers. Even if we have a complete understanding of it's nature, we cannot utilize it. I personally do not hate Espers. But we need to stop enslaving ourselves for a concept that cannot be accessed by everyone. Instead, what if we use it to power our world and to…" He suddenly stuttered. Aritomi cut in and finished his speech for the researcher.

"use that as part of us to perfect ourselves. This will be a new era, far past the industrial society and overtaking the world of data. Consider this a transition. When we perfect what we cannot control, it goes rogue. When we perfect what's not part of all of us, it's pointless to be frank. Tools are not part of us, they exist to help people that aren't capable of things a normal person can. Abilities are something extra for some of us, imagine. Great powers at a flick of a finger and is available to a percentage of us only. Are they a threat? If we use them as part us, no. I don't wanna hate Espers as they are people too, but Academy City is going in the wrong direction. By cracking the code of the ability alone, we can use them as an extra limb, that everyone can have. We still have to perfect what we use, tools. But we can also use what's part of us to perfect ourselves in the same time, in the next few centuries."

"Oh, I can already sense that we are gonna be awesome partners."


	3. Conversations

Touma:

Touma Kamijou sat alone at lunch in his high school. He was soon joined by two of

his friends, two tall guys, one blonde haired and one blue haired. Whenever they met it always seemed to have the most comedic effects. That's why they are known to the school as, the Three Idiots.

"Come on Touma what's bothering you again?"

"Yeah man, don't try to hide it. We always know if something's bothering you. What is it? That girl again?"

"Jeez guys stop, I'm just thinking about random stuff." Said Touma.

"Alright, we will just sit here then, we will help you through your loneliest moments."

"Yeah, what can I say? It's always like we were connected." Said Touma playfully.

Misaka:

Misaka and her friends sat at the usual diner they sat at, the diner where all her friends would've met up there, except now John or whatever his name is, left.

"What is it Misaka-San?" Asked Uiharu concerned. Kuroko looked almost as unhappy the person she cared for the most now thinks about someone else.

"It is because of that person is it?" Misaka finally decided to just clear her mind and smiled mildly.

"Well at least I know I care for someone. At least I'm pretty normal after all. Say, what would you do for someone you really care about when they weren't there? Do you just let go?"

"What are you talking about? You don't even have an answer as to what happened, so go after him. Don't give up when you didn't even face what's coming. You love this place that much, you care about us that much. Look at what you did for the city. He cares about you too, don't worry, it's just temporary."

Misaka signed. "I'll just wait, no matter how long it would be, because I'm defending what I love. I'm just asking, if you had to choose between someone you know and cares about, and a whole city, what is your priority?"

"Well if both are things I love I won't have to choose. Why not both? Anyways thanks for trusting us enough, we can always help you."

"And I would be happy too because I'm doing it for my dear oneesama, the person I admire." Said Kuroko, as she put her arms slowly around Misaka, an innocent enough gesture. Misaka smiled and did not mind at all.

"The rumours were true, there are clones of me, close to ten thousands remain. I'm sorry for hiding this for so long." She finally revealed with not much stress. "Me and John, we attacked the facilities at night to slow it down. We injected them with emotions."

"Where are they now?" One of her friends asked.

"They just went through some checkups, the hospital of that Gekota faced… I mean the doctor. They are fine."

"What happened that night? I mean Accelerator."

"I'm trying to understand him, I think he and John really connected." Misaka now said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "John had a condition, his brain weren't stable. They were sick of all the secret researches, plus a bunch of reasoning. There are people on them. Anyways long story short, the two of them just turned Level 6." Their friends' eyes all widened, shocked, speechless.

"I know, this will make the scientists, any scientist, go crazy. It's like paradise to them."

"I can see that, there's been some really weird things going on lately, clearly those people, were trying to hide something. Though a Level 6? I thought that was a fairy tale." Said one of Touma's friends, the two groups in two different locations clearly having two conversations that are parallel to each other.

"There's a lecture in a university that's open today." Suggested Misaka.

"Really? In a time like this?" Answered the blue haired friend of Touma.

"It's a scientist gaining fame. We got nothing to do. I just thought, since we all got confused…" Answered Misaka.

"the lecture might just give us a little more information." Touma finished.

"What is the name of the scientist?" Asked Kuroko.

"Okay Mr. Aritomi Haruki, it's your turn to shine! Don't be humble at all." Said the Head Researcher as their jet landed.

"Well I sure hope this lecture is something useful, and good." Said Touma.


	4. Lecture

After paying bill, Misaka and her friends left to take the bus to the university. Located in the northern side and far from the southern industrialization, it's one of the best in Academy City. Touma's group took the bus right after Misaka's.

"Sh-Shinobu!?" Misaka said, surprised.

"Yeah, you know why I'm here. I'm confused just as you are." The purple haired girl answered in her usual bland voice.

"You know what happened?"

"Definitely." She signed. "You still decided to get involved in this don't you?" Shinobu asked, maybe with some sympathy.

"Alright, I know we are the worst examples of being students. The lecture is gonna be around the latest researches, just try and listen. If it doesn't have anything to do with what we want to know, we walk right out." Stated Touma. Time passed quickly, the two buses zoomed across the streets, until the robotic voice indicated for them to get off.

"Look at this! What the hell?" Touma exclaimed as the bus closed in, lines of Antiskill vehicles lined up in front of the campus, Antiskill members in their easily distinguishable uniforms and guns guarded outside. They got off the public transport and walked over to the entrance. Sure enough, the lecture is open to everyone, but an X-ray scanner had been set up, along with metal detectors to walk through.

"Please form a line! Only people with bags need to have it scanned by X-ray. Searches were requested by lecturers for security reasons, sorry for the inconvenience." An officer spoke into a megaphone. At least huge walls of lockers were set up to store anything not allowed. A sign informed everybody what is not allowed.

"Right, just take out everything you have that isn't allowed and put them into my bag, I will leave it outside." Touma offered.

Two familiar figures followed right behind, Heaven Chancellor the doctor. And another woman with long, wavy, brown hair, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt. Kiyama Harumi, creator of the Level Upper.

Heaven Chancellor and Kiyama Harumi, the girls including Shinobu, and the boys all sat in different places of the lecture hall. They were informed that the same lecture is gonna be broadcasted because the researchers for some reason, decided to share their top, most classified scientific breakthroughs. On the projector screen says "What is the Origin of ESPer Abilities?"

"Really? Like a slide show?" Asked Touma's friend. After 30 minutes, the lecturer walked onto the stage. A tall and slender figure in a lab coat, he has short black hair and wore round frames glasses. Now we all know who he is.

"Let me introduce myself, Aritomi Haruki. I am a researcher, I might as well be a thinker, an innovator. In fact, I own a company that focuses on technologies on the category medical and pharmaceutical." He walked around, his boots making hypnotic thuds against the wooden stage, talking with the confidence just as much as he is intelligent. "But here, I'm just like you, a person who desire to learn, to improve. With my own meaning, to find out about ourselves."

Meanwhile:

Five Antiskill officers jumped out from the back of their vehicles, and ran near an abandoned, building, a dilapidated structure that seemed to be on the most rural parts of the place. Perhaps another gang like Big Spider. It's not suppressing a riot, they did not carry their usual shields. They carried assault rifles, the F2000s used by the clones. As silently as possible, they ran across the streets, making their way to the building. They reached the building and leaned right next to the entrance. The front metal door was locked, a charge was placed on the lock. "Breaching!" The operator shouted. From inside the building, bright flames slowly chewed through the lock. The blinding light as bright as the sun, molten metal dripping to the floors. He kicked the door wide open and the squad of the best equipped, elite combatants stormed inside.

Aritomi Haruki continued:

"Now I'm not asking general philosophical questions, where do we come from? No, I just want you to experience, to think. Look at us, we used to be primitive too, then we started making tools, farming, society. How did we get to this point? Look at what we have. Technology."

Antiskill:

"Windows sealed shut. Switching to night vision." As they all put on the goggles the Misaka clones used.

Aritomi:

"However, with technology, there exists flaws, and naturally ways to counter them."

Antiskill:

The group had split apart and continued through each of the dark hallways, it's wooden floors creaking. Suddenly, a hidden door burst open, and a silhouette emerged. Through the night vision goggles, that person was seen with a bandana and covering his face. The figure shot a homemade firework at one operator. A bright streak lit up the halls. A small black powder charge went off with a miniature explosion in the air, dispersing pyrotechnic mixtures containing magnesium metal. Burning with a bright light, you wouldn't be able to see anything through all that electronics and techno inside the night vision goggles but you will see just fine with naked eye. The operator was blinded, technology has flaws."

Aritomi:

"That is why we find ways to improve what we use, this endless process. We cannot stop doing that, but what if we use it as part of ourselves to improve? Improving what is part of us, like a useful limb. Improving ourselves. You see, Esper powers is another transition. The first transition is from primitive to agricultural society. Then to industrial society, then technology. What a computer can process, all that complications, compressed into an object that is thin, only about 14 centimeters in height and 6 centimeters in width. The world of data. If we use abilities as part of us, what we can control, look at what we have. Speed."

The bandana figure sprinted up to another staircase, and ran right into another operator before he can fire.

"Strength."

They started fighting, hand to hand combat. The bandit countering each of his moves, before striking the operator in the chest, then kicking upwards at 45 degrees right on the operator's chest, knocking him out. Three more operators to go.

"Reflex, reaction speed."

Rapid footsteps was heard, the bandit retrieved into a room just as assault rifles fired.

"In the end, we also have to improve what we use, our tools, don't we? Because we still rely on it." Finished Aritomi.

The bandit stared out the broken glassless window frame, not noticing that sniper was right outside in the adjacent building. An intimidating M82A1 Barrett, modeled for special use, fitted with the latest optics, bullet drop calculator, thermal camera. The sniper fired, the plastic bullet hit the bandit on the chest, who fell over. A whistle was heard, signaling the end of the training. Sunlight shone through the window, the bandit's long hair can be seen, the bandana dropped onto the floor where the not so mysterious person stood.. It's Yomikawa Aiho's squad that's training.


	5. Abilities

Misaka Mikoto managed to use her electro powers to disrupt the scanning machines, and snuck her hacking tablet into the lecture. She looked up the man talking.

"It's him! Look." She said with a whisper.

"Boy he is no small character, just read it, STUDY." She let her friends look at the page.

"I believe he might have started working with that person." Said Kiyama Harumi on the other side of the lecture hall.

"You mean the head director on the Level Six project?" Asked the doctor. "Seems pretty suspicious. Didn't the project get trashed?"

"It's not that easy." Answered Kiyama. "They still got the results they've always wanted to see."

In another place:

John and Accelerator temporarily lived in a hotel. A huge fancy hotel room that they might have been presidents from another country visiting. The room has two floors, the second floor overlooking the living room. They are actually in a different country. Outside is a small tropical hut sitting on a white beach. Some where that is nice for vacation. Accelerator was reciting the first part of John's diary out loud.

"Hello guys, how should I put it? I am an average student, I get good grades, I have normal hobbies, and I am generally just a guy. Even though normal things hadn't been at a hundred percent for the past months, I would call myself ordinary. You see, having a normal life doesn't mean normal things happen automatically to you" He finished and signed.

"Happy times." He said. They were the only two Level Six. Ever since they got together Accelerator seemed more chill than ever. It seemed pretty easy that they reached this Level. The process was facilitated as two powerful Espers with overloaded powers resonated while fighting. For high Levels, maybe it just depends on the user, if they think it's a curse it's a curse, if they thinks it's not, it's not. Now they are the strongest Espers in this world, they just have to get the best out of it, if there's any trouble they just deal with it.

"I've been wondering, for the past few days how our powers work you know." Said John, sitting on a piano bench but not playing. "AIM fields are like radiation, there's probably some type of particle that makes up the fields, and probably has something to do with abilities."

"I'm listening." Said Accelerator.

Aritomi's Lecture:

"Anyways, this is our breakthrough. Now we know AIM fields are like waves, radiating out. We've discovered a new subatomic particle that makes up the radiation, it can both exist as waves and particles. Every time a person uses powers, the radiation is strong, particles gets excited and is emitted as waves from atoms. Why can't we see it? Because it only emit a microscopic amount of photons, or light. The particle has a mass smaller than electron, when excited it carries kinetic and potential energy. Energy is confined in beams of this particle. When using powers, the excited particle beams carrying high energy demolishes atoms, creating this particle much like the hadron collider."

John:

"Maybe the particles just carry lots of energy, and different powers are just energy transfer."

"Yeah, interesting." Said Accelerator.

Aritomi:

"So since it's just kinetic energy, why do different powers exist? Well, energy transfer, into any type of energy, at any magnitude, any vector. Every phenomenon is really just billions of pockets of energy powers are closely connected."

Accelerator:

"I think my power has something to do with subatomic particles, I manipulate vectors, is there energy I emit?" He asked. "I was just curious, none of us knows the answer. We are not like the scientists, no evidence.

"I mean, everything has to do with energy right?" Said John.

Aritomi:

"Altering anything other than time, through quantum. Because it's mechanics defines how matter and energy interact, which is fundamental for understanding abilities. If someone alters gravitational force the acceleration of graviton are being manipulated. Accelerator, vector manipulation. He manipulates incoming kinetic energy probably also through some type of particle acceleration. Altering any type of particles smaller than an atomic level."

John:

"Good point." Stated Accelerator.

"Yeah, and why is my brain gonna destabilize as the doctor stated? It's seems the more powers I use the more I'm damaging my brain. And how do our powers go up?"

"I dunno man, I hate the term personal reality. It's bullshit, why should you want to trick your senses and warp reality? That's not the way to upgrade your powers. That's not what happened to me." Accelerator ranted.

"Power curriculum and plus understandings are still at it's infancy." John signed.

Aritomi:

"Different AIM fields are really just different frequencies of this wave. So why do we think we were controlling what our powers allows us to, directly? Their is mutual interaction, the radiation can severely alter our neural oscillation, or brainwave, and it tricks our senses. Meanwhile we can also alter it. You see, an Esper brain is much more complicated after going through power curriculum, we've found a new type of tissue that are associated with power and calculations, through tests. Something to do with bio-currents. We are not sure yet. This… neuron takes up more total brain space as level of power progresses, and it's structure becomes more sophisticated. It might even manipulate the way we think, our flow of thoughts. That's how certain AIM wave frequencies can make our brain destabilize. In other words, all high level Espers have some sort of personality issue." Everyone chuckled at that. "That concludes my offer of information, I hope you find this interesting. We've unlocked discoveries through months of continuous hard work and dedication from our group, and our partners. Pretty fascinating isn't it? By discovering this new particle we've unlocked a whole new area, because now we can use it as tools AND part of us, applying it to practical uses. As I said, a new era overtaking the world of data. Our progress is going up the exponential curve. At last, feel free to ask yourself the question, does god exist? Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming…" His voice drowned in an ocean of hands clapping, as he left the stage, his enchantments emitted still lingering in the atmosphere.

"Well, at least we know what we need to work on." Accelerator causally suggested.


	6. More Routine

The next few months were a mixture of relaxation, settling down and busy lives. The wild summer is gone, it's actually late autumn already. Things have changed. Everyone involved left the Level 6 incidents to the back of their heads. All the researchers were silent but busy, no research programs were further shared so to the outside world. There seemed to be no change at all even though something has to be going on. Misaka still occasionally thought back to John. The guy who met her at the right time. Their time together makes a solid piece of memory, but John just evaporated. Now Academy City has completely forgotten about the two Level Sixes. No, they weren't forgotten, they are still subject to research.

It's just a Saturday, the weather started getting cold. Late October. Misaka Mikoto took a break from all that busy events. She sat silently at the same diner, sipping her drink. Her friends all got different things to do, including her certain roommate who had Judgement business. A figure about the same image of her stopped in front of her table. The usual school uniform and hair. Misaka 19998, her little sister.

"Hey sis…" She said, with a casual expression.

"Morning." It's been almost four months since the Sisters were able experience emotions, they had a lot to learn, and they did. Very fast.

"How's life?" Asked Misaka.

"Pretty good, doctors checking up on me, but I'm fine adapting."

Misaka nodded. "You won't come to me just to say hi will you?"

"It's Saturday, we just wanted to talk to you. I mean, our brains are all connected remember? Only one of us needs to meet someone or know something." She said, showing sibling affection. "You seem alone, friends busy?" She added.

"Yeah, well you're always welcome to join me." Misaka told her. "So, just curious, how do you plan on spending your day?"

"I don't know, not busy… by the way, I'm just asking, is anything bothering you? I'm always here to talk to." Said her sister. No answer. "Lemme guess, that guy?"

"Nope, I've only met him for like months. It's just random."

"You're lying." Concluded her sister. "Come on, he's not that easy to forget. His powers, I thought he was Accelerator."

"He basically is." Added Misaka.

"People change. Like Accelerator." Said the clone.

"Not us, at least, we can't change too fast. " Signed Misaka.

"Aww… you seem negative. Change, why is that necessarily a bad thing? I don't want people to forget us."

"I'm not negative. I'm only saying, if you are this way you just live your life. Don't deny yourself. For me, I won't change, I will protect what matters, and what I love, this city, this world everybody. No one will take that away from us, not Accelerator, not…"

"John?" 19998 suggested. "And what are you willing to do?" The clone asked. Misaka completely paused for a while.

"Lets go." Said Misaka.

"Where are we going?"

"To show you what I meant."

Kuroko:

"Stop! Judgement!" Four bandits busted open the doors of a bank as the alarms started screaming. A bank was robbed at the small rural areas of the outside districts. The bandits hopped onto their getaway van.

"Just go! Leave the kid alone." Said one of the bandits.

"She's a Level Four dumbass! I'll take care of her, we will meet up at the drop point." The bandit hopped off and opened the trunk."

"We found them! Recent heists were all linked to this group." Said Mii. "Watch out for the gun in his…" Bullets flew at them before the rapid firing can be heard, forcing them to hide behind a car. Tires exploded, glass shattered and the doors shot through like a hole puncher on a single sheet of paper. They retreated further as the bandit fired bursts while side stepping between covers from bigger vehicles, or trees.

"Shots fired! Suspects armed, we can't go in! Antiskill business now." Said Mii through the gunfire. Kuroko leaped out of cover to teleport her metal sticks, as she was about to do it a shot knocked the metal stick right off it's course before it teleported. He shot with superior accuracy and reaction speed.

"Improved senses, and much faster reflexes should do it. That's my powers." Guantes the bandit. Smoke grenades covered his escape. He ran, expecting his comrades to pick him up. He kept running, when gunshots can be heard. He kept running. He saw to his horror, the wreck of their getaway van, crashed into a tree, all dented and out of shape. The hood took the most damage and was on fire. It's tires had been popped. All the other bandits lay on the ground stunned, electrical burn marks can be observed.

"Oh shit, can it be…" He fell head first to the ground after a loud bzzzzz, smoke rolled from his shirt.

"Lets go sis, we are done." Misaka's voice can be heard.

A while later:

Antiskill members guarded the entrance to a room in a hospital, all the bank robbers lay on the bed only gaining consciousness right now, they were getting treatment.

"This is not good…" Observed Heaven Canceller, he was monitoring their brain. "They shouldn't faint for so long. They've somehow altered their bodies by force, let's see here. Improved reflexes, strength for this one, and improved senses." Kiyama Harumi was in an office of that hospital, researching, and trying to track down the scientists who gave that lecture. Boy they did have an influence on the path the Esper researches and technology is progressing. Within three days all the research facilities went through rapid changes, and the old power curriculum program was reflected upon, and improved.

"Alright this is it." Muttered Kiyama. She hacked into someplace. What was she looking at? She seemed shocked.

"This is bad, they used something similar to the Ability Body Crystal." Heaven Canceller said as the patients suffered from temporary paralysis.

"I'd better tell the doctor about this." Said Kiyama, her eyebags seemed to deepen, empty cans of energy drinks lay scattered on the table, she clearly spent the night researching.

"Or maybe I should take a nap first. By the way the air conditioning broke, and it's getting way too hot in here."


	7. Upper Classes

Events in the next few days

News: Aritomi Haruki, leader of STUDY, has revealed that their latest understanding of the so-called "Esper Particle" would be used for medical researches, and clean energy. The energy field has shown signs of being able to eradicate cancerous cells, and even protect and heal cells ionized by lethal amounts of nuclear radiation. Their discovery had been so successful that European organization CERN has granted STUDY along with their partners full membership. Academy City would become the first country in East Asia to be part of the organization. Project leader Aritomi Haruki has been thankful, saying "this would boost their progress even faster."

Misaka and her friends sat in the dorm, together again. A warm, comfy dorm room, steam rolled from cups of tea sitting on the table. They just saw the news.

"CERN? Isn't that nuclear research?" Asked Uiharu.

"Particle physics. Remember what mister Aritomi said about their discovery of that particle?" Answered Misaka. She searched up on her phone. "Large Hadron Collider, I'm guessing that's that. Biggest research facility built by CERN. Let's see, elementary particles… quantum physics…" She read off her phone.

"I can sense things are tensing up somewhere, you know? Academy City with all the greatest scientific progress. What about the other global super powers?" One of her friends said.

"I wouldn't get into those things… who are we to care?" Signed Kuroko.

Heaven Cancellor:

Heaven Canceller stared at the monitor nervously. The thugs' body seemed really trippy. Evaluations suggested they were non Espers, that their alterations to their bodies were really damaging for them.

"You gotta see this…" Said Kiyama.

"Shhhh… what?" He followed her out of the room and walked into Kiyama's office. "What is it?"

"I've hacked into their system, their newest plans…" The computer screen showed a simulation of various facilities, generators, houses, being constructed on an island.

"What is this… I mean where is this place?" Asked the doctor.

"South China sea. China is one of their clients, their government literally bought researches with money, resources, and is building facilities for them right now."

"How did you hack in?"

"I helped her." Said another voice walking in the room. It's Shinobu. "I used to work for the Level 6 program remember? I know their system. Now, you see the superpower countries are not actually trying to have Academy City to reveal their classified information, but when you have scientific progress decades ahead, it's hard to not get people nervous. All kinds of suspicions arise. For example, weapons of mass destruction. People still believe, that Academy City is heavily regulated by all global organizations. That's what it looked like. In reality, the Board has already contacted superpower countries and offered newest technology. Those people are trying to gain influence, that's the short answer."

ITEM:

The usual group sat in their operating vehicle. It's late night, the group is trying to hack into something,

"I just got a message from John." Said Mugino Shizuri. "Now." They all started typing away on the devices.

"Fake IP address, check." Said Frenda.

"Anti tracking system, ultra check." Said Kuinuhata Saiai (Orange Hoodie)

Takitsubo Riko was taking a nap, she got completely depleted after using AIM Stalker.

"Okay, download in progress…"

"We got 59 seconds left before the window closes!"

"We will make it in time." Said Mugino. "...done!" She said, half a minute later.

"This is the part of their plan that John is interested in. Sending it to their location."

"I still don't understand." Said Frenda. "Aren't we a mercenary group?"

"We've kind of reformed you know." Said Mugino. "We keep powers of people with authority in check. Right now our threat is either the Level Six researchers, STUDY, or Board people funding them, or maybe all of them. We Espers have a place in this city, John and Accelerator has given us contacts, let's forward the info to them first."

"Okay, I see what you mean. But it still pisses me off, helping John, seriously!?" Frenda sulked.

"I know right? He's good. Look, there's a reason we are dubbed, the Dark Side of Academy City. People like us, we operate in the dark. We are, unofficial. But, we always get screwed because we get left in the dark. We regulate things, as Esper based organizations." Stated Mugino.

"You are ultra right I believe, the government now has an ultra amount of power." Said Kinuhata.

"Yeah. Look. Upper classes authorize all that shit, I've hacked their system before. The Level Six Shift project was the motive of John and Misaka attacking the Labs, we were on the wrong side defending it. I would've spend all night telling you about the Level Six Shift and make a plan, if it weren't for John contacting us and telling us what to do."

"Because of that we work for them?" Frenda stated, still uncertain.

"With them. Look, I know being Espers doesn't make us the same. We have a common enemy now, I and understood John. Bullshit abilities are not a threat. Esper powers has always been a threat, to ourselves powers really becomes threats, after the scientists' speech about their goals. If they use our powers as part of all of us, the Board gains complete control over us." Mugino finished.

"They are ultra close to achieving their goals."

"Also," Mugino added. "My powers are quite rare, I bet in that same lab they are already trying to conduct experiments, and trying to juice us."


	8. Unofficial Organization

**Level 6s:**

"China has taken over the South China Sea by force, just to build research islands." Said Accelerator. The two are not as chill as before, they've got work to do. Using a modified truck as a temporary base like ITEM, they started tapping into the plans. "Yo John, where the hell are you? Don't just leave."

"Gettin' breakfast!" A voice shouted from outside. The machine beeped as the door unlocked. Natural light rushed in to replace the lighting inside. John looked much slimmer than before, he looked, unhealthy. His skin was deathly pale, everyday he started looking more and more like Accelerator.

"ITEM is helping us, but that's not enough. They are able to hack in, but the information obtained would always be a little out of date. The researchers must be much more advanced than the information just sent to us indicates." Said John.

"So what can we do? Attack the research facilities directly? You've done it with Misaka. You know how well it went. We will wear ourselves out first before dealing out sufficient damage."

"Trust me, we can get people on our side. More people than you think we can." Stated John. "I mean you joined me. That night when Misaka and her guys confronted you, I didn't know my purpose when I went with them. You actually convinced me. After you've shown me what the Level Upper can do."

"That's why now we need to know what to do." Answered Accelerator.

"Hey, how about breakfast? Take a break, we've stayed up all night. Meanwhile, we can talk about recruiting people." The two walked out the vehicle

 **Antiskill Next Morning:**

"What the hell!?" An Antiskill member screamed. "I'm in deep shit right now!"

"What, what's up?"

"My gun! I swear I stored it here." He opened the back of the operating vehicle, and pointed at a metal cabinet, with one empty space. "I kept the keys to myself at all times! Even when I sleep."

"Alright, what is your issued serial number?" Asked his squad mate.

"Okay, it's…"

Minutes later.

"It's been stolen!? Bullshit! That has never happened in Antiskill history! Managing your own firearm is one of the key requirements of being in any police force in this world!" Scolded the leader of the squad. He then turned to examine the firearms cabinet. "What the hell… hmmf! Smartass." The leader read a tiny yellow note attached to the cabinet.

"Thanks for the assault rifle :)"

"Earlier this morning, four Antiskill members has reported their arsenal and countless rounds got stolen. No explosives, hand grenades, or bullet proof vests were touched. Please report if you have any information or sightings of their movement. Antiskill is working hard to solve this case." The computer model of the weapons and their corresponding descriptions were displayed:

-1 m82a1 anti-material/sniper rifle, 50. Cal Raufoss Mk 211 round, 12.7 x 99 mm NATO HEIAP. Muzzle brake, 8x rifle scope.

-4 Hecklor&Koch 417 A2 20 in. assault rifle, 7.65 x 51mm NATO.

"-4 Glock 17L semi automatic pistol. 9 x 19.9 mm Parabellum.

"The unidentified suspect also left a note taunting the Antiskill members. Antiskill officials sees this as a terrorist plot, the result of a security breach. A threat to the safety of the citizens of…"

Touma Kamijou and his friends saw this as they were walking to school.

"Jeez, no one can be that careless can they?" Signed Touma. "Antiskill is the elite force, and the only law enforcement/military here."

"Technically they are ground self defense forces, with only armored vehicles, no tanks and jets." Answered his friends. "They are all just volunteers. Higher corrupt members can infiltrate easily. And then nothing happens just because they are seen as I dunno, so important to society. Level 5 Espers does a better job at managing this place." His friend added.

"Weird things never stop happening, I've heard about a rumour, that scientists are trying to weaponize Railgun by making clones of her. You know, that bad tempered, tsundere, Miss…" His other friend asked.

"That's not true." Touma cut off. "Trust me, to clone someone there are so many factors that need to be under control when the clone infant is developing, in order to guarantee absolute congruence between the original and the clone. It's just impossible. They might not even look the same, not to mention behaving the same."

Misaka 10032 walked right past them, after hearing what Touma said she took out a picture of the "Original" and compared it. She was still in her same school uniform. Failing to recognize any difference between them, she looked confused.

 **Later in the day:**

Misaka Mikoto was at school, having lunch. Three figures approached her, Heaven Canceller, Kiyama Harumi and Shinobu.

"Hey." She greeted them. They sat down in front of her, grabbing chairs nearby.

"We need you to help us. You might wanna come with us, to his hospital. We will tell you everything. Your friends are with us too. We need all of you. We've talked with your teachers." Said Shinobu. She looked usually cold, emotionless, or maybe every time she acted that way she was just thinking.

They got into Kiyama's familiar car, and drove to the hospital. It's a cold and rainy day here in this North Pacific coastal city. The car drove fast when the rain beat down on the windows, reminding her of that night when they confronted Accelerator, and John had a change in personality. It sent a shiver down her spine. She wasn't in that car anymore, she was walking outside, the streets and roads were empty. It was cold and soaking wet, the temperature dropped when it rained harder. A silhouette appeared right in front of her, then the next second she was surrounded by the silhouettes. She tried to say something but she couldn't talk, or move. Suddenly, flames erupted from the tallest buildings, eating down and destroying the city. She was horrified. It was pure hell, burning debris crashed down, the heat nearly made her faint. Then there was this echoing message:

"If you join us, we can prevent all this."

"We are here." Said Heaven Canceller, repelling her hallucination. They walked in the usual entrance and up the elevator, and into Kiyama's dark, storage room office. Her judgement friends was there too, Kuroko, Uiharu, Saten, and Konori. Along with Touma Kamijou. "We chose you guys first because you've had more encounters and are familiar with all this. Do you know or remember anything about John and Accelerator?"

"Yes. They worked together now, they are thugs. They think they are justified but they are not. Well, at least it's out of good cause. I suppose we are all familiar with

Level Six Shift?" Said Touma.

"I'm afraid it's much less simple than that." Shinobu chimed in. "I agree that they are reckless, but didn't John have a brain that is about to destabilize? Lower Level Espers struggle, high Level Espers struggle much more. The option, opportunity John offered Accelerator was too hard to turn down."

"They could be friends, with the similar brain data they had, they were fighting weren't they? They were using their powers, making involuntary exchange of information possible." Stated Heaven a Canceller.

"Last time I've seen him, John was waging a war against himself. He didn't know what to do. I tried to understand." Admitted Misaka,

"Lots of Espers are at war with their own human side, Esper powers are so exotic, that's why most Espers are discontent. Same for Accelerator, he was so strong he thought he would shape the world. Godlike. Because since he was a child he was subject to researchers, assassins. Human nature never allows people to give up trying to study him. Jon also hates people trying to touch him, his brain isn't stable. That's why they are so similar." Studied Kiyama.

"Anyways, we think that they are still active in their hideout. They are instructing Dark Side groups because they are unofficial. They operate in the dark. The two gain influence and power, and are not directly involved. We need to do the same thing. We are too official, we get too much attention from our rival researchers, the Level Six Shift director and Aritomi Haruki, even the Board. That's why we need you to help us, Misaka, Touma, and Judgement, a student based small time organization. Sorry." Said Heaven Canceller.

"No it's fine, I understand. I will try." Said Misaka.

"You know why we can't use Antiskill? They are made up of volunteers, anybody with clear background. They can have corrupt members of any faction. Hell no. But you, you can recruit anybody you trust… because I only trust you." Said Shinobu, talking to all of them but only exchanging looks with Misaka.

"Anyone?"


	9. Gaining Information

**ITEM meeting:**

"Girls, I am happy to welcome a new member that has volunteered to help ups." Announced Mugino. She pointed at a figure, a certain, quiet purple haired scientist. Shinobu sat at the very corner of the table, typing on the laptop. "Shinobu here worked with the Level Six Shift director. She can help us hack into their most recent files and activities without getting attention on our ass. Come on, you will enjoy her. She's a vigilante just like us."

"I ultra doubt that." Said Kinuhata Saiai. "She pointed a gun at me at that lab."

"We will not get into that. She changed her mind and was trying to jeopardize the project. Now, as she stated, she is also working with researchers, Heaven Canceller. Good researchers who are not aware of her partnership with us."

"It's alright." Said Shinobu. "We are still helping them, just in a different way. They need unofficial groups. Particularly Dark Side groups like us." She said blankly, then went back to typing rhythmically on her keyboard.

"Also, she knows John, back when she was working as a researcher she practically made sure he doesn't get into the hands of the researchers." Added Mugino. Shinobu only turned her head slightly.

"So, any fresh news?"

"I can only look at the overview of the plans, I'm not authorized to go in the details. It's all encoded. It takes enough just to get in." Answered Shinobu blankly. "But, they seemed to be planning some kind of meeting. They are gonna exchange latest researches."

"Location?"

"Southern United States." Replied Shinobu. "Alright, I'm gonna log out. System gets suspicious. Change your IP."

"You also meet up with Heaven Canceller correct? Would you be able to give us information if they have any new discoveries?" Asked Mugino. Shinobu stared again, with a weird expression.

"Sure."

 **A quick rundown of what's happening:**

 **-Shinobu is working double in some days, in the day she meets up with researchers (Heaven the doctor's faction) and people with them. In the late night she meets up and gives fresh information to ITEM.**

 **-Results in helping John and Accelerator.**

 **-They are in their hideout and giving instructions to ITEM.**

 **-Also results in helping the researchers and Misaka**

 **-The researchers doesn't realize it.**

 **-The researchers calls them to help because they need "unofficial" groups. Misaka unites her friends, Judgement, and the clones.**

 **-Tensions high with global superpowers due to Academy City's advanced technology. Academy City agreed to sell information to ease tension.**

 **-Evil researchers working with foreign scientists who would report any foreign Espers.**

 **Aritomi:**

"I was just wondering, why the heck are you going to the States? Just inform me please. What do you lack in particular that you are not able to obtain?" Asked Aritomi Haruki surprised, but refrained from using curses.

"Are you in a meeting? Some other time?" Asked the voice from the phone, who is unmistakably the Level Six director.

"No no no, I'm free so just tell me now."

"We are gonna exchange information, research results." He answered casually.

"Just that? That is not sufficient reasoning to justify travelling to a foreign country in another continent. Look, I do not mean to be rude, but we have work to do here. A good amount that is challenging enough to complete."

"Sure sure sure, but I'm the one able to communicate. I have ties with researchers over there, I can also work. Look, remember John the recently turned Level Six? He's from the USofA. Those guys have a better chance of locating him, they have a better idea of how he's like."

"Fine then, thanks for your dedication but I just need clarification, exchanging information, like making a deal correct? Is that necessary right now?" Said Aritomi sounding more or less convinced, and hiding his excitement of potentially weaponizing John's powers. "Alright sure. And you don't have an exact date yet?" Aritomi asked.

"No, but we have an appropriate location and are taking out times that we are both least busy." Answered the voice.

Brilliant. Update me when you get there, and backup a file of John, depending on how much you know. This way we can plan out projects in the long run."

 **A Week Later:**

Misaka Mikoto sat at the diner with her usual friends, waiting for Heaven Canceller, Kiyama, and Shinobu to show up. She was searching up a phenomenon named "Esper Brain Related Hallucination"

"Esper Brain Related Hallucination is caused by over exhaustion of the Esper portion of the brain. This can be caused by frequent usage of abilities, or overwhelming stress over one's ability. Connections has been observed linking hallucination cases to the now highly questionable concept Personal Reality." The webpage red. Misaka scrolled down and saw the recent date it was published, and a name. Aritomi Haruki. She smirked. "Sneaky little bastard. What kind of researchers have you been hiding? That can't be all for you guys in a few months…"

"I had a weird dream last night." Began Saten Ruiko. Everyone looked at her curiously. "It was scary. The whole city was on fire, fire erupting from buildings eating the city up. I could only stand there, not able to move or scream. Or maybe it was a hallucination I'm not sure exactly. Anyways there was this voice saying all this could be stopped if I join them."

"It's fine." Misaka said comfortingly. "Don't stress too much over your abilities." She felt ironic, she was telling others not to stress when she was the one taking up the most. The waiter came, rolling a cart with all of their orders. The triad of scientists also came. No, a quartet. The familiar Yoshikawa Kikyou, part of the Level Six Shift.

 **Kiyama's Office:**

"I can really help you guys, like Shinobu I was also part of that inhumane project. And I know John, his condition is rare due to a specific reason. It can't be random. But I can update you on the plans." Said Yoshikawa Kikyou. In order to update ITEM, Shinobu is trying her best to catch what she said. Yoshikawa continued: "Both Aritomi and the Level Six Shift leader hate Espers deep in their most primitive thoughts. That's why they subconsciously chose to study abilities, and use powers as tools. They are absolutely blinded by their achievements that they don't even think about how far they will go. They weren't tricking the Board anymore. They are now used by the Board, pretending to be under their control by funding them non stop, juicing them of their researches when they don't even know it. That's why what we need to worry about is the highly corrupt Board of Directors."

"What are their goals?" Asked Misaka.

"To construct an army, using the latest technologies. No, not simple at all. Kiyama's was right. Academy City is heavily regulated by superpower countries. To ease the tension they sell technologies that are way out of date, but still advanced for their client countries. Ever since the summit when this place was founded, there was a treaty that Academy City is only allowed Antiskill, a ground self defense force. No army. The treaty also said that the intergovernmental military alliance NATO, would provide military protection, and sell arms to Antiskill. NATO regulates Academy City the hardest, so naturally the officials make deals and tries to gain support from non NATO countries. First of all definitely Russia, China. They sell slightly more advanced technologies to those two countries, while also getting funding for initiating more projects in the next decade."

"How did you know all these?" Asked Misaka.

"I have my own group of researchers. I think it's a good idea to use help from Misaka, since we are too noticeable." Answered Yoshikawa. Shinobu's expression darkened, as she thinks she was not even telling them she sought help from ITEM. It's such important information.

"When you construct a fighting force, experiment with WMDs, where do you get funding right? Technology isn't cheap." Yoshikawa confirmed.

"Only way is to convince big countries." Answered Kiyama.

"It's easy to guess their motivations and goals. When you have technology now almost a century ahead. Do you want to be regulated? As you have all those researches going on, conduct experiments and tries to control unprecedentedly destructive power that can be activated in your hand, what do you do to increase influence? Usually hard power involves more radical methods and conveys your message quicker. Isn't what it means?" Added Shinobu, telling the message to ITEM members late night.

"That ultra makes sense." Kinuhata answered.


	10. Small Vacation

ITEM:

"Come on Shinobu, surely if you want to help you gotta do it all the way don't you?"

"I'm just not sure what more can I help, you would benefit the most if I stayed to gather information. Isn't that my primary purpose?"

"You can do that on the way."

"So we just gonna leave? You guys sure are enthusiastic." Shinobu said coldly.

They got in the taxi with their "luggage." The taxi took them to the port that has been repaired since the Accelerator-Misaka face off.

"What is this creepy place?" The driver asked. "You sure it's here?"

"Oh something happened don't worry. Just drop us off here."

They unloaded their luggage and got onto the yacht.

"Nice, this one is even better than the last one. Who's the captain?"

"Who do you think?" Said Mugino.

"You? How did you get this vessel?"

"I'd rather not say. It's actually not my boat."

"I'm the captain. Now everyone on board." Said a familiar voice. John was casually leaning over the sides.

"Frenda? Frenda? Why are you shaking? Yo look ultra tense." Whispered Kinuhata.

"It's… him… again…" Frenda was clenching her fists.

"Oh I remember you. Anyone got sedatives for her?" John's voice echoed from above.

"Enough. Past is the past, now get over it. Are we doing this or no? What the hell is that? Is that a bomb?" Frenda stared at the ground.

"Oh shieeet!" Her projectiles flew at him which he barely had time to react. "As if I haven't had enough practice…" He made his usual air trick, controlling particles to spread out the blast. Bright orange flames flashed, the explosion dispersed in a harmless direction. A look of triumph appeared on John's face until a small piece floated down to scorch his shoulder.

"Ouch. Tha fu… You happy now!? If the angle was wrong a hole could've appeared on this boat."

They grabbed their "luggage" and got on to the yacht. John's eyes caught Shinobu's as she walked on board.

"Well, we are staying several nights on this boat." Said John, showing them around the boat. A floating hotel, it sure was luxury alright, but didn't feel like home at all. The went through floor after floor, and came back on the deck where small black patches littered parts of the deck. Mugino stared at Frenda harshly. She shrugged it off and looked suddenly surprised.

"There's a swimming pool!"

"And a hot tub."

"Well, make yourselves comfy. Jeez what the hell am I doing, I'm not advertising this yacht."

The boat turned into a party for ITEM that they almost forgot why they are here.

"Mugino! What's the matter, work? Join us!" Only Mugino alone lay down by the pool just to relax.

"Yeah, I will stay up here for a while. Just some stupid shit."

"Where's that creepy ass scientist?"

"Oh, probably with John." Mugino left.

"Where are we going?" Asked Mugino.

"Some island. Palawan." John answered. Mugino left the room to join her group.

"So, Shinobu, nice job giving my liaison information." Shinobu kept silent. "You know the thing with Misaka. Heroic, altruism, do gooders. Pity I didn't get to know her better… well, let's hope she isn't all selfless and has something to love, protect, to hold on to. The do gooders never give up. You see, us operating outside of the system and using radical ways to combat radical ways, is a sign we've already given up. People like us, we can't work with anyone except for our own."

"Well I have to say, nice philosophical thinking. Seems like you've changed." Shinobu said but stared blankly out the window.

"You know, you don't have to be all that cold and act like you don't give a shit. Because I know you care. There's a reason you joined us, for yourself, and the way you act. You were a Testament machine operator, you deal with brains. You've dealt with so much information your own has been suppressed, Shinobu. Hell, you could have been an author." For once, the aloof girl didn't say anything contradictory, or bland. She was still observing the waves, but John knew she heard and understood every single word.

"I will be captain." Shinobu offered. It's night time. "I'm quite distant with them anyways." John chuckled. "It's funny how people with complete different stories and backgrounds end up in the same place and confronted by the same situation, forcing them to work together. It takes time to know someone. Time depends on how hard the group collaborates, which depends on how serious the situation is." He caught Shinobu's eyes again. "Alright fine, I guess I will have to work on not adding commentary to everything I say. Take a break, don't steer for too long. Takes like little more than a day to get there." He sounded tired, he found an empty room and collapsed into the bed. He didn't talk about their shitty job at all, the yacht is like vacation. The meeting begins when everyone is here. That means Accelerator. Most people get seasick, but John seemed just fine. The waves helped. For him falling asleep going into another world. Esper powers has correlated with special cases of dreams. John was able to dream of whatever he wanted to dream. Nights past quick for someone who is asleep.

"Good morning." John said groggily. He just brushed his teeth, his hair was messy no matter how hard he tried with water. Shinobu was groggy two, but she had a break, got enough rest. John was getting coffee when he was interrupted.

"How old are you?"

"Mental age 40-50, biological age 14 turning 15."

"Yet you are consuming adult doses of caffeine. Esper brains are much more complex." Concluded Shinobu.

"I know, I'm weird. Also, you seem to care about me, interesting huh?" John replied.

She just smiled it away. A rare thing. "Anyways, we will get there this afternoon. Enjoy this yacht."

Mugino came in soon. "John, just telling you we have something to show you." Mugino opened the luggage they've been carrying all this time. It was heavy, but it revealed four assault rifles, four pistols, and one long sniper rifle that has been taken apart. The firearms stolen from Antiskill.

"We… don't really need those do we?" Said John surprised. "We need to work together here, can't just steal from Antiskill."

"So what do we do with them?"

"I dunno, keep them, return them."

"But all we have is a few thug weapons, they're trash." Whined Frenda. "The reason we stole from Antiskill is that they are planning to be involved in all situations where they don't want to be tracked down. The guns are issued by NATO countries, but impossible to track, their manufacturer and serial number, all filed off. Basically to earn more money, those gun companies cooperate with Academy City and smuggle some of the guns."

"If you are going to take out whatever target, make it look like Non-Esper related. That means resort to use conventional weapons. We can't get too much attention on our ass." Suggested Mugino.

"Actually, that's exactly what I wanted. If it is Esper related, which is true, we will raise awareness of this new adaptive power's true destructive property. Hopefully gain attention to the clusterfuck inside Academy City. Then we have a better chance." Answered John.

John alone walked down to the engine room, the waves dulled and was replaced by the bland running of the engine. To him, the engine felt like the only one on this boat not discontent with its own job, just driving the vessel. He opened up a non-suspicious looking, but huge cabinet. A stockpile that would outmatch what ITEM would ever have. Sniper rifles, Browning 50 cal. , M72 LAW, M4s. "As if I don't have other contacts…" John muttered to himself.


	11. Going Rogue

Aritomi's PoV:

"Your goals are purely theoretical." Concluded the man sitting in an office chair, he was looking out the window of his building. The tallest skyscraper in Academy City. No other than the Board of Directors building. "The only way to speed up the process is to construct an Army. It's only natural. A century ahead in Esper studies, what is the fastest way to increase influence?"

"My goal is to study Esper powers so everyone has access to it as part of us." I replied. "Not to destroy us."

"Yet you wish to improve humanity with your respected ideologies. Added the Board member. "How are you going to do that? Let things go naturally? We would only have chaos… actually let me hear your theory again." He opened his desktop to play my latest speech. That time I juiced my public speaking skills in front of all those big shot, wise guy world leaders, all those "futures" of humanity. The benefactor right in front of me is so delusional, he is no different from those leaders who are only so obsessed with the big picture that it's absolutely sickening. Then again, sometimes we only focus on the big pictures. Voices buzzed from the speakers.

"Why do so many conflict take place among Espers? Because it is a power purely of brain development. Only a percentage of the human population are Espers, society doesn't develop fast enough to suit them, so we have Academy City. If everyone have Esper powers, society would be able to catch up with the development of individuals. Living in this world means giving up certain things and follow a certain law. Society itself isn't evil or just, it's just made up by us. We have society because humans are not self sufficient. Being humane means too nice to follow Darwin's natural selection. We help everyone improve, so we can all survive. Esper powers are a threat when wielded by a percentage of us. We don't want Espers to destroy themselves."

It felt weird hearing myself speak, people call me an eloquent speaker but that was really just a moment of being entranced by the theories, what it is capable of. A moment of thought flow and linguistics completing a beautiful synchronization. Therefore I'm never hypocritical when I speak.

"So why do you think I hired you?" Continued the Board member. "All your former studies on Espers were right, don't you crave attention when you so much better than everyone else?"

"I'm not about being recognized, it's just everything I've done is beneficial, an army isn't the right way."

"So what if instead of invading, we use an army to show what abilities are capable of? Think about it… and just tell me. How are your plans gonna work out without the support of a fighting force to regulate subjects efficiently? How are your plans compatible in anyway, with your hypocritical acts of so-called pacifism?" He raised his voice as if attempting to penetrate my skull to get force ideas in me. I have to say I'm having a dilemma, I believed in my theory, but I'm definitely sick of being ignored, attention always placed on the so-called "heroes" of Academy City. What's the use of Esper powers when we can't understand them? His way of convincing me sure is infuriating, but it's something I can't refuse. I chose to go this way.

"Remember one thing. Sometimes change cannot happen too slowly."

"I'm gonna need more funding, and you will ensure my safety. It will take long to weaponize Esper powers, but I think I have a hypothesis on containment."

"Deal. You see, simple as that." He said, slapping his desk. I left the room without even looking back.

The meeting:

"This speech by Aritomi Haruki was given earlier this week, in a world summit that happened right at Academy City. Can't even count how many world leaders went." Said Shinobu. Everyone was there, they've arrived on the island. She just played the same speech.

"Damn this guy is like Hitler." Stated John.

"No, I've seen those researchers. There's two types, the visionary, or theorists and the doers. They are bad, but the worst is definitely the person who allowed all this bullshit to take place. When your powers are so destructive but can also be so constructive, it really depends on what path you are pushed on to." Accelerator said.

"The Level Six researcher is the doer, Aritomi Haruki is the doer and the theorist. But he has gone crazy, submerged in his ideals. He is being used. Whoever using him is the Hitler." Answered Shinobu.

"Board just turns a blind eye. More control, more influence, less regulation, an army. As soon as they hear that they have to try so hard to hide their rock hard boners."

"Probably some far right nationalist cunt behind all this. Radical eh." People called out. Everyone started contributing to the conversation.

"Guys! We are not any less radical ourselves." Reminded Accelerator. "They've gone rogue. They are studying our own powers to control it and turn it against us. This defacto nationalism. We can stop them only by slowing their progress while redirecting global attention." Said Accelerator.

"So what do we do? Peaceful protests?" Mugino retorted in a sarcastic manner.

"Not quite. We are not the big guys, we are not politicians. There's one thing we can do. We redirect global attention on them, put them in the spotlight. With the help of the world, we burn them to the ground. Right now only Espers see the threat of what's happening, we are insiders." Answered John.

"The world is ultra in need of their wake up call. To realize that Academy City has long been an unstoppable rogue state."

The group spent the next few days discussing and planning out the specifics.

"Soon they will start cleaning out their system. I no longer work for them, my account will be deleted, and it will be much harder, virtually impossible for me to hack in." Said Shinobu. "But I have their plans in more detail…"

"Hold on, where the hell are the other girls… ITEM?" Asked Accelerator. They could hear splashing in the waves in the distance, and laughing.

"Lets see if I can do this." Kinuhata Saiai cracked a coconut with her strong compressed gas barrier. Other girls cheered.

"Later. Priorities c'mon."

"The Level Six Shift director is meeting with an American researcher to exchange information… about you."

"Me?" Asked John.

"Yes. Apparently they're still interested in you."

"Well we all get to be the celebrity once in awhile." Stated John looking at Accelerator. He said nothing but gave John the finger. They walked down to the beaches to relax. It was just the right temperature, the perfect place to be in late autumn.

"Where do they meet?"

"Southern United States. The south eastern New Mexican region of the Chihuahuan desert. Anyways, now you know. What are you planning to do?"

"Kill the Level Six director if we have to. Now now, I have a feeling, that the group they are meeting up with, is on our side."


	12. Choose Your Side

Being of global significance, Espers from Academy City has travel privileges. Since they didn't want to expose their true identity, ITEM called their underground contacts and forged fake IDs to go in and out. The underworld, the dark side, is much sophisticated than anyone had anticipated. Shinobu and the rest of ITEM are staying behind in the island hideout to operate plans and to gather information, except for Mugino. She is the only one who knows how to fly their private jet. John and Accelerator waited for her in the airport without the need to re-enter AC. John took some of the firearms contained in the yacht, but probably didn't plan to use them.

"Nice jet." Said John

"Well being ITEM, we actually get paid a lot in this profession. Alright, going to your home country." John looked at his forged ID.

"Huh, exchange student, sounds original. How did you get all the contacts?" He asked.

"Well, everything's unofficial too, for us. Anyways, we just gonna leave the crew behind?"

"Shinobu probably wants to stay there to work relaxed. And your girls… let's hope they don't wreck the boat, whatever parties they're planning."

"Don't expect anything from them." Mugino smirked.

"So. Why'd you do it?" Asked John. "You are willing aren't you?"

"What do you mean? Join you guys? I'm not gonna get boring and summarize all the atrocities I've seen in every aspect, but I'm just saying, people always clean up their own mess. We are doing something to solve our problems, but we caused the problems in the first place."

"We might solve the old problems, but what we are doing, you realize there will only be new problems for all of us right?" Asked John.

"Dude you are young as hell, what are you, 13?"

"15"

"There will be benefits and new problems, sure. But I don't see everything as problems. We used to be mercenaries, assassins for hire. I've lost my bitterness, stopped efforts on trying to beat Railgun in terms of powers. She's just a shallow bitch. What I'm saying is, everyone turns on you when you join the wrong team. " Mugino answered briefly.

"We are the wrong team, everyone's against us right now. But it's even worse to stop now. Groups like us are created sooner or later." Commented John. She patted John's head showing affection. He said nothing. Accelerator fell asleep on his seat.

"We might be cold-blooded and radical, but our purpose is to make sure no one fuck with us. We can only do that by force, or else shit's just gonna get worse."

"That applies even to the Board?" Asked John

"Especially Board."

"So what do they actually want?" John asked.

"Didn't we discuss that already?"

"I just want to hear more detail."

"The corrupt members in the Board will convince other members, and stage a coup. They will regulate anything, media, press, corporations. Esper powers will literally be taken away from Espers, they are the ones using it, mobilized to serve so-called state interests. Citizens moving in their direction and ideals, basically enslaved to serve the country. And then only military and Board officials are Espers. The de jure governor Aleister Crowley, would be powerless when that happens."

"I see Academy City as a super enclosed place that isn't like any country. No much info is known."


	13. La Organización de la Ciencia

Three days later:

Mugino waited for them in the nearest city of Las Cruces on the edge of the Chihuahuan desert. She waited in a small hotel when she heard a knock on the door. John and Accelerator had came back, their leather jackets not even touched, no bullet holes, no scorch marks, no blood or guts or brain batter. Nothing seemed to have happened.

"It's all done." John said calmly stepping into the room.

"You guys took a bath somewhere?"

"Nah." Answered Accelerator. Redirection abilities, no mess.

"Actually you have a small streak of blood on your chin, but I assume it's definitely not yours." Stated Mugino. John shrugged and wiped it off.

"I'm gonna take a nap." He said.

"Precision hitting and you downright smote them right? Whatever, I just hope you took care of the bodies." Asked Mugino.

"Oh. We're all professionals aren't we?"

That's what happened. Their memory was getting blurry. People like Mugino has long been desensitized by the brutality. They only knew that somehow they've acquired the coordinates from Shinobu, and got a new "contact." The massacre has taken place in the New Mexican desert. It was fast, in which the enemy had no chance against two Level 6s, which meant that the result of the "battle" was already determined. Their reactions and moves were so fast they were impossible to get shot at, even if they do they would deflect all projectiles and powerful explosions by a 99.9999% chance. Amid the fighting the convoy was destroyed in two storms that merged together. Nothing was visible to the normal eyes inside the storm, only countless shots fired and occasionally lit up by explosions. Pockets of plasma sparked by the converging air currents destroyed vehicles to a degree where it can't be fixed. The two remembered more clearly that they killed some Espers in the fiery inferno, but couldn't remember their exact powers. John had actually figured out to better manipulate iron sand by manipulating strong air currents and use as a reliable weapon. The soldiers and Espers they killed were the scientists faction, all their equipments came from part of the Board funding.

As if on cue, John woke up and sat up groggily. He looked out the window.

"And they are here." He said simply. Several heavily modified pure black SUVs from hell showed up, no brands, insignia, covered in blacked out windshields and side windows that seemed to dissolve in the paint job.

"And I bet they have forged license plates." Mugino muttered. "Okay John, why are we making deals with the local Mafia?"

John simply smirked. "Oh look at these brilliant assholes." As soon as he finished a man in a plain suit wearing sunglasses stepped out. He could be a legit business man, a scientist, an agency member, a caporegime, or the Devil himself with a capital D. But he broke the atmosphere.

"I believe this is the group introduced by one of your fellow associates Nunotaba Shinobu!" He asked calmly when John stepped forward face to face with him. He looked at John speaking ironically: "The name does sound pretty familiar huh?" John's eyes flashed dangerously, that everybody was afraid he is going to decapitate the man in the suit, but John didn't use his Espers powers. He gave the man an old fashioned but still powerful punch, then dragged him to the ground. "Hey hey hey chill out!" He shouted as his bodyguards cocked their M16s pointing it at John. John stopped and taunted them. "Pull the trigger then, see which way the bullet travels."

"There's no need for this!" The man shouted. "Guys, he's just bitter, put your guns down."

"Still remember me huh. Yeah, I'm bitter, 5 fucking years for my powers to develop, at least three times I could've gave myself away."

"You won't give yourselves away, from the way we've orchestrated all this. We let your powers and personalities develop under suitable conditions, we didn't grow you like a crop. Chill out alright? We treated you like a trained soldier, with smart senses and can think. Not some robot that can just be bossed around."

"Well, I came back." John let go of his collar. "Now what?"

"We expected that you can make it back alive." He started. In his most solemn voice, the man commanded John. "Operation John, mission to infiltrate and observe Academy City. If possible, jeopardize activities regarding the violations of terms belonging to any related treaties. Status report."

John's expression changed as if his inner robotic, drone-like personality was activated. "Mission report: Mission successful, future Board of Director projects acquired. Major powerful groups identified including friendlies. Ability development stable, mind development stable. Jeopardized Level Six shift bases with foreign help (talking about Misaka Mikoto). Precisely eliminated research group along with Espers and enemy combatants in the nearest desert." Then his serious expression faded. "Mission successful, finished reporting to my superior Asshole standing in front of me." They laughed, finally showing that they're glad to see each other, again. "What was that for?" John asked.

"To test if you're a phony clone of that John." They laughed harder. "Great acting by the way!"

"Hey, just remember I'm still a little pissed."


	14. Unemployed

"Just need to sort out a few things before we leave." Said John.

"Is it personal?" Asked the man.

"Kind of, but probably not so much." Stated John. "Actually do come with us." They drove out into the desert, towing a vehicle behind them. The vehicle contains someone special, the Level 6 director, and all his equipment that John and Accelerator precisely didn't destroy when they took out the convoy. The group stopped at a deep pit. John opened the door of the vehicle and dragged out the Level 6 researcher. He made the researcher kneel on the edge of the pit, and gave the researcher gentle slaps on the face.

"Wakey wakey! Don't want to miss your big day!" The researcher said nothing, his men were killed, his organization dismantled. He didn't accept the fact that they encountered a strong enemy. He remembered the fighting clearly, a chain of buzzing black iron sand decapitated one of his Esper soldiers, pockets of plasma made fireballs out of vehicles. A flaming armored SUV smashed right into another etc.

"Don't be sad, at least you got to witness the power of a Level Six. Didn't expect that? Isn't it fascinating how we evolved?" John taunted with a semi-sadistic tone. "That means your program is successful! Long story short, I had different views on your controversial project regarding Esper powers, that I convinced Accelerator, your client! He's sick of having to kill clones, before realizing that you were just using him to get what you wanted. Well, let's just say Misaka's group of heroes had different views regarding this matter." Then he beckoned Accelerator over.

"You remember me do you? Look at this fucker."

"It's alright, the clones are living happily. You just failed to realize one thing, that the clones are human. You see, it's true your facilities are expendable, but your program turned out to be a fiasco. We gave the clones emotions so that they are as human as everybody else now, it's undeniable."

"Where is the American Scientist I'm meeting up with?" The researcher muttered.

"I'm right here, but I'm actually not on your side." Said the American. He's the man that the researcher met up in the office the first time he visited the States. Shinobu mentioned that an American researcher were out looking for John, but turns out, they are on the same side all along.

"It's true of the concept he has to kill Misaka 5 times to turn Level 6. Combat instincts worked with the brain in order to calculate and coordinate with abilities. Special neurons make up the ability portion of the brain. Now, for a Level 6 that area has gotten complex and is really compatible with the brain that it has stabilized. Our brain is stable right now. During the transition, Our powers and AIM share similarities that resonate, making the transition easier because we have the power of two Espers. Your experiments are still on the right path." John explained the same thing again.

"What do you want? You've said everything, kill me already!"

"Not so quick, we actually studied you. You have 18 identities with one being true, and it's most likely that you are one of the mysterious grandsons of Kihara Gensei." Said the American scientist. "Remember what you told me in that office? You mentioned that you are a better researcher and that Kihara is out of the game."

"Kihara Gensei is out of the game. He's too caught up, obsessed in certain areas. We share similarities but he can't last very long like that. I like to use a balance of theoretical and practical approaches. You get your share for sure. Think about this whole new area we unlocked." The project director muttered what he told the American in that office. "Well guess what? Turns out, I am more successful, my grandfather didn't give a shit about me or my neurodegenerative disease! He only baited Misaka Mikoto to give him her DNA. Instead of resenting him, I continued his legacy on the experiments showing that I am productive in progress, and that I can become powerful. Look at what I have achieved in my area, my non-materialistic achievements cannot be destroyed. My share of contributions to humanity cannot be denied, me and my fellow right-hand scientists. We all had no regrets in our lives, even if it means ending up in a mass grave out in the fucking desert!" He screamed his last word in everybody's face. John grabbed a rifle from a bodyguard, pointing it at his face, then pointed it at the sky, firing it." The director covered his ears and dove to the ground.


	15. Reemployed

"Congratulations!" Said John, as he untied the director. "As I said, your big day. You see, apparently your status is too important. If you died, paperworks gonna be all over the place. You said you have no regrets, so go back to Academy City, continue what you have started. Your life is yours."

"If you died, we don't know who's gonna fill your place, your void of influence. No one should change or even affect the path of the researches, or everything becomes a mess. Worse things could happen, the government could interfere with the researchers and gain power faster. Surely even you don't want that." Said the American. "You are still on their side, it's just eventually Academy City will be invaded, all of you will be tried for your contribution. That is why, we actually want to give you a chance to become an associate."

"So what am I now? A spy?" The Level 6 scientist/director rephrased the ridiculous job opportunity.

"Depends on how you see it. You see, your commitments are needed to drive this world. You, researcher, that's your lifetime commitment in this area. Isn't this what you wanted? Better chances? So what does it matter to you as in who you work for? We offered you a chance because based off of your statements when you thought you're gonna die, you mentioned all we wanted to hear. No regrets. I just thought, that our goals and paths can be compatible, or at least we can coexist in peace." Answered the American.

"One more thing before you make your decision. Remember Shinobu? Your Testament operator? She's ours when she realized the true face of your projects. Based off of what Shinobu told me, Aritomi Haruki is not a good associate. He is delusional of his ideals, that he became a puppet of the certain Board member who is truly behind the scene. Like it or not, you are being used too, you're better than that. what I'm saying is, find the right sponsor." John whispered the last sentence into his ears and winked at him.

"You are right, I'm just a scientist," He signed. "dangerously ambitious, competitive, but also with a sense of alertness. I don't know if my goals can work with whatever yours are, I don't know if I trust you. I am not a visionary, I just do. Though I know for sure, that you guys recognize my achievements and have more or less a sense of respectful for me and my area of focus. I'll do it."

"Great." Said john, opening the vehicle door and revealing that the scientists were all alive. "We still had to make a point back to certain fuckers in Academy City. We also had to alert the world of what's going on. That means unfortunately the combatants still had to go. I'm sorry, they made that choice." The scientist fell to his knees again, then to the ground, weeping silently. The pain of the deaths finally hit him.

"Hey hey hey. I made this choice too, and Accelerator, and ITEM members. We all know, someday, that Espers like us will die, either naturally or in combat. It's what we do, to change it will be hard. You're an ambitious scientist who focuses on practical applications, it's what you do too." After a minute the scientist got up.

"You speak about us being able to work together, yet you emphasize on professions, lifetime commitment, what everybody should do. Are you bringing some form of the rigid caste system? Social classes?" Asked the scientist stepping forward.

That's not what I meant. Look at where we came from. There's only so much you can do, but don't believe in self denial. It's hard to change who we are, people have to start over from scratch. So we cool now?"John made sure, walking towards the rest standing behind them. Mugino had a fancy cigar in her mouth, but not smoking it. Just casually biting on it to ease tension. John took out a cheap plastic lighter and a bottle of liquid with a handkerchief sealing the top. He soaked the handkerchief in a liquid, which turned out to be flammable. He lit the soaked handkerchief along with the cigar for Mugino, and threw the bottle into the pit. With a high pitched shattering sound of the glass the fire spread, igniting the fuel. The bodies and whatever remained of them went up in flames.


	16. To Vegas

Several SWAT vans closed in on the motel they stayed at, why were they required? There's this "high risk" arrests or assaults, which wasn't surprising due to the destruction discovered in the nearby desert. Somehow they traced right back to this particular motel which was, not a coincidence, the closest to that place in the desert. They hopped off armed to the teeth, and went in stealthily. "Everybody put your hands up!" This phrase and other can be heard in the far distance.

Unsurprisingly, news of the events that took place in the desert quickly spread, about how police is further investigating even though they don't have the slightest clue, how they think based off of the level of carnage and the vehicle remains it did resemble anything orchestrated by drug cartels.

News report in English: "The unidentified bodies were burnt beyond recognition, found in an open air pit. Almost all of fat tissues were set on fire, leaving only charred bones and fragments with residue of burnt flesh stuck to it. The suspect subjected the bodies to a crematorium like temperature where DNA identification is impossible. The firearms couldn't be traced due to serial numbers being filed off. The disposal of the bodies were clearly after a firefight, which was the hardest part of the investigation. The damages and wounds were unable to determine. Despite the destroyed human remains, rounds and bullet holes of all caliber can still be observed, along with twisted metal as a sign of explosions, and grenade fragments. Evidence further indicated that an abnormally large sandstorm had been in contact with the convoy, but the event definitely wasn't a case of pure natural disaster. For mysterious reasons, plasma was suspected to form which caused irreparable damages to the vehicles. How could a large convoy of armed mysterious personnels suddenly be killed in the desert? This is **** ******** reporting, we will update you as soon as we have the most recent information."

The news played on the radio when they were driving.

"Will they really know that it is a case of Esper abilities? I mean you want to draw and direct attention on AC don't you?" Asked Mugino.

"Oh yeah, they will." Answered John.

"By the way where we going?"

"Nevada, though you had enough of the desert huh." Answered the American.

"What, there's gonna be an Area 52 there?"

"No, Vegas. My associates run a casino, I mean not all of our income is legitimate right? It happens in our profession, that sometimes you just have to state how you turn billionaire overnight. Think about it, countless anonymous financial flows that it's a pain in the ass to trace. Sure, lots of taxes, but that's not the point. I have money, I just need to worry about running my organization."

"Ha! Money launderer. So you are mafia after all. Aren't you a research group?" Asked Mugino.

"Oh yeah, we are. But for me, I've played many identities over the course of my life. A legit business man, a scientist, an agency member, a caporegime, or the Devil himself. It's hard to keep up in many focal points, so I focus on the research, and my associates run other areas. We have had ties with some mafias, we are powerful, so powerful in fact that we rival the research groups in Academy City. Even government agencies backed us up even though we are illegitimate, underground, whatever. They realize the potential threats of Academy City, to keep them in order, they can't just rely on internal regulation. They need lots of dark side, clandestine groups.

"So you aren't officially tied with governments and agencies, but you are still supported."

"Basically. Now, you cannot rely solely on the conscience of people to run society smoothly, if one is out of order, the whole thing falls apart. Good or bad either way, there have to be several powerful figures that keep other powerful figures in line. What you rely on is the decision making skills of people, in terms of choosing which path they walk on. We all chose to do this, and agencies still turns a blind eye. But decisions, not only decisions to guide you, it's about power, and a clear mind to know where you are at. I know in this path something will happen and everyone working for me realizes this, they did it anyways."

"I guess that justifies our way of doing things then." Muttered Mugino.

"Alright, I will say no more sensitive information, not until we get to HQ."


	17. Necessary Evil

A luxury casino awaits them in their destination, it is getting cold, it is getting depressing, but nothing would even hinder people from partying in a _Sin City._ The height of someone's life. Not to mention that chances people are willing to take in the casinos, even though most of the time they lose up to tens of thousands, just so they can have the slightest bread crumb of the concept _fun_. That associate runs the casino and uses it for money laundering. What this means for them in particular is that, instead of being trapped in a life full of vice, the group is only using some of that vice for their purposes. Good for the long run, it is easy to get blinded and lost in the process. Their van finally reached the sign that welcomes them, windows closed, barring them from the outside life. Air conditions whispered gently inside the car, nice and quite. Outside, neon lights danced, already enough to make anyone trip.

The crime, let it be murderers, drug dealers, all blended in and covered up by the prosperity of the skyscrapers and businesses. From the outside, this place looks so beautiful, so rich, that there shouldn't be any evil. After all, any evil might just be an automatic product in a equation, the product of fear and deprivation. A major residue from people evolving out of the most primitive mindsets, law of the jungle, Darwinism, natural selection. The group is here for none of this, they have work, a purpose. John, Mugino, Accelerator, the scientist. they are of the higher social class compared to mafioso because they don't do crime just to be criminals. They allow some of the evil to happen in a controlled situation, if that makes any sense all all. They use all the crime to counterbalance against other bigger crime, to achieve a better outcome, a better life, among their fellow brethren. In some senses their, let's say, ways of approaching, are worse than regular mafioso, but only in short term effects.

"His name is Jimmy, a good friend. Dunno how's he doing without me visiting. They walked straight through the ringing of the slot machines, and to an office. A man in a luxurious suit and a fedora was examining a katana. "This is some good shit!" He yelled in delight, unaware that the door was opened. He made some moves, drawing the sword and cutting air, bringing the hilt to his head and thrusting it towards a mannequin, cutting right through the ribs. He was in a state of intoxication by some sort of weird hobby. Though he was actually pretty swift using the curved samurai sword, looked like he had practice. His moves were hypnotic, aesthetically pleasing would be the word.

"This fucking…" The scientist muttered to himself.

"Jimmy! What the fuck have you been shooting up your nose!" He demanded in English.

"The bloody hell you talking about?" Jimmy demanded, not caring that the man he is talking to is his boss. "You're joking aren't you? I don't do shit like that. Maybe a few blunts yeah? Done that before." Jimmy talked in a British accent. "But I quit."

"You'd better had quit it."

"Ohh! We have a celebrity!" Is that the Espers you mentioned? John?"

"That's me." John replied blankly.

"I'm here to just visit, and clearly you need a break. Go get some fresh air."

"Sure, thanks." He laughed. "I definitely need a break. Yeah. Got a lighter?" He asked, taking out a pack of cigarette.

John passed him a lighter, the one that was used to ignite the fire that burnt the bodies.

"Alright, sorry about that. Uhh, let's go get you people some rooms then. We will be staying here for a few nights."


	18. Creationist

That night in the casino hotel rooms, Level 6 Scientist's POV:

I used to enjoy ridiculing believers in my earlier scientific careers, it kept me calm and pleased. Though in some senses, religion is so much like science, their concepts, to explain the world and ourselves. Why do they contradict each other so much? Why has there been so much conflict between religion and science? No, right now I'm not mocking believers. I Iike to view their faith in a different perspective. There are so many unanswered questions in the realm of science, so much debate, everything has to have evidence. People always competing,publishing new studies or theorizing. Unlike faith, science is unpredictable. It causes stress, watching religion play its role sure is calming and therapeutic to some degrees. It all added up to my curiosity. Still, I am a scientist after all, so why do I have the Book of Genesis in my hands right now? I flipped through the pages in search of an answer but knowing I would have none. But I have respect. Christians' missions are to be of service towards the greater causes of humanity, for the Savior Jesus Christ had sacrificed himself to achieve that, dying for our sins. "How stupid." I thought to myself. No half of the population are Christians, not half of the population recognizes him as our savior. He had died in vain watching people still committing sins. That saddened me, when it applies to the real world. Not that I'm a believer, but with so much shit going on, everyone still expects innocent Christians to clean up their mess. I wonder if my studies and dedications only creates more conflict, more trouble for the altruistic to clean up, or actually improves humanity and solves problems. Did God really create us in his own image? Yes, a nice attempt cloning himself. Picture this, the cloning technologies were not to a level of perfection, Misaka Mikoto is the God, or Goddess, I tried to clone her, were the clones as strong as the Original? They are not, but they are her _disciples._

I went to the bathroom to fill the tub. I opened up Genesis and got an answer. Tree of knowledge or tree of life. Choose knowledge, you surely die. Choose life, you live forever in the garden, retarded. It's a trade off, all creatures evolved in this concept. Throwing away old traits for newer, better traits. Espers are like that, they are smart, lightning fast calculation, deflecting vector of machine gun bullets. Inept in other areas, unstable brain. Not even mentioning that they don't live long. Metabolism increases, brain neurons so complexed to use the Esper particle fields, processes going so fast it's like they are rushing toward their grave. All the genes and ingredients for a detrimental Esper ability are present, Espers are not much different anatomically, it's about turning off a switch in the body, and turning on one in the brain. As I said, science and religion are so similar. The thought evoked my past stories. My focus on Esper powers and genetics, alteration or cloning. I am a monster am I? Why did I choose to join John's crew? It might seem like a attempt to redeem myself, but nothing will wash away my sins. God hates me. So why did he let me live on? Why does an scientific atheist even talk about God? For a split second I thought about drowning myself. _The water is one third of the way full._

No, I accept myself. I was tearing up. I accept my mistakes. I call bullshit on claiming me as disloyal. Life changes, nothing is eternal according to Buddhist views. I have no sentiment for life back then, for I am a committed scientist. I only think about right now, not a year ago. My goals are compatible with John, a living example of Level 6 success, success in achieving new heights, success in my commitment. No one except for him recognized my work. I'm just determining who is my friend. Sure, towards the followers of Jesus, I might be trying to seek salvation. What would wash away my sins, I'm not certain. I don't care.

As I mentioned about the trade off earlier, I'm smart, my life is like a firework instead of a slow burning candle. I would die early just like other Espers, but we still have no regrets. I would only continue what I'm doing, for I am in better conditions. I unclogged the tub drain, and walked down to the casino to have a few plays. _As I walked to the elevator, I thought about the words I want written along with my will and testament: "_ I've never asked for forgiveness. People like us die early. But we would die like gods, like Jesus himself, at the very least knowing good and evil. As I said, all of us has no regrets, we've already experienced the darkest and brightest of all things humanity had to offer. Maybe death can free me of my sins, but I would not die in my own hands. I owe God nothing."


	19. The Transition

John:

"I'm gonna message Shinobu. Either she wants to come here to regroup with the American side or she wants to go back to Academy City, as she is helping gaining information." Stated John, talking in their American English tongue. Accelerator stood with them.

"Trust me, you have work back in AC. You wouldn't be staying here for more than a month." Answered the scientist. They have arrived at the HQ of their research group. Los Angeles CA. They were staring out a skyscraper. The tallest and the newest. "Talking about overdevelopment, first world problems." John chuckled to himself. They haven't done much in the casino, it was a nice and memorable stay. They did go visit a few nice places though. The scientist and Jimmy sorted out a few "financial problems." And as soon as they got to HQ they gave the Level 6 Researcher a job.

"I like this place, nice pay for STEM jobs, nice climate…"

"Coke, weed, and gang violence. Bloods and Crips, biker gangs, just try to count all the criminal families on your fingers and toes."

"The only criminal organization is us." The scientist answered playfully. "No, kidding. We only go against factions Academy City, not useful factions like ITEM. As I said, good or bad, doesn't matter. We keep other powers in check." It was a quite empty floor just to relax. John had his favorite drink in his hands. Coffee.

"What is our next move before I return?"

"As far as I know we need to construct a spider diagram, as we know more than the government does. The big guys always get deceived easy. For Russian or Chinese leaders, they have other goals to start supporting AC. They will be the ultimate figures behind the spider diagram."

Mugino interrupted.

"Okay, my girls are waiting and I have to go back. They've taken the yacht back, Shinobu is alone on the island. You signalled for her to come here or go back to AC did you?"

"Yep."

"Well you promised to tell me everything, I'm sure as confused as hell." Mugino demanded, looking at the scientist.

"Let's go to a lower floor." The glass elevator took them down floor by floor. Each layer different, but looked like all office that it did not seem like a research lab. They passed working places, cafeterias, there were security guards carrying rifles or submachine guns. "I know what you are thinking, I've founded the corporation with help. Even though I'm the founding CEO, I'm just a mediocre businessman who wanted to exceed in research, not just visualize the company future. My board of directors basically run things, they are not involved with Academy City in anyway. I've invested successfully in the construction of several labs in at least seven states, this is not the biggest."

"You have a lab here?"

"Underground yeah, that's where we are about to go. Back to the topic, once you have everything to survive, enough food and shelter, you pursuer bigger things. Money isn't a problem to me, I can just cut my share."

"Why did you do this? Is it for your own country?"

"I care about US. So now I try to prepare for the worst, for AC is about to go rogue."

"Everyone's nationalist. I mean I don't mind, you can't focus on the interest of the globe. By becoming powerful you keep other powers in check, that is the only way to maintain harmony, with little tension. You can only focus on your country."

"Well. Many of you say AC is becoming fascist, but the government wanted full control of Esper powers' artificiality. They focused on the redistribution of abilities. The reason for that is that the people felt being oppressed, dominated by Espers. Their victim mentality. Ending oppression and anti ability sentiment. Now that is towards the left." Stated the American.

They walked out of the elevator and out to the underground lab.

What a sight the lab was, however the labs in Academy City were described this was just the same scale. Linings, pipes, machinery, then beautiful clean metal walls. The new recruit Level 6 director also got a director's position here. The Esper studies can rival Academy City, except that the world thought only Academy City has such advanced technology, which is clearly a misconception. This is a private owned industry, not official, the _dark side_. They walked into a research quarter, showing a huge diagram of the DNA.

"Now let's talk seiously." Offered the American. Mugino nodded.

"I'm just doing what's good for my country. I do not care as much regarding AC, as long as we are able to come to an agreement. I'm just a right wing redneck. One smart, educated redneck. But I'm the one trying to fix all the conflicts within. The outside world would be the second priority. My money laundering is only good for the long run, I mean everyone's gotta eat, so does my associates. This is the US, you can't just bribe people and escape taxes."

"Gun totin' redneck."

"I mean I focus on bigger problems. Gun control, free market economy, not what I discuss. I guess you can say I'm about defending American interests."

"You mentioned Academy City would not be a right wing state."

"There will be a dictatorship, A revolution. They would only accuse Espers being the trouble, taking up scientific studies, dominating politics, there will be human right violating policies, calling first world countries enemies when we all know there is a potential threat."

"Anti Esper sentiment, treating them like the problem. That's still quite fascist, they organize people based off of identity, not class. Ain't nothing like socialism. And they want to gain full control of Esper powers themselves."

"Maybe that's correct, but I don't want to talk about fascism or socialism. I mean, I don't want to measure Academy City based off the standards of fascism or socialism. Those concepts are just the residue from the past, the by-product of rapid industrialization, the alleged solution to a crumbling society and economic problems, the perfect fabricated reason to wage war when the fire of prejudice was ignited. Hitler gained power that way, and he used his ideologies as the engine to drive his his conquer of the remains of Europe. Look at today. The first world is long past the age of industrialization, halfway through the transitioning into the age of data, the era of thought. Esper abilities make humans look like God, and the world would go full circle back to ancient mindsets, claiming to be in power just because they are Espers, the rightful legacy of God. Just like the Roman Civil War, people in favor of the plebeians fighting people in favor of patricians. Disunification eventually led to a necessary dictatorship, like Augustus. But the Romans devoted themselves to God"

"So you are not necessarily trying to be a hero."

"No. I'm not, same for you guys. Being a private company, I help my country, but if this situation is a game of chess, I would be a player.

"This is not an ancient mindset, we won't go full circle back to the Romans." John chuckled. "Ancient people feared God. We don't. We can only become God, we rule this world. God has died."

"You'd better be joking."

"I want to know more about John." Mugino demanded. Everybody except for her laughed.

"He is an associate, he doesn't actually work for me. We figured he would help us infiltrate Academy City to gather information. He's not a clone or a chemicaloid. Many of you might think that, but for the sake of the infiltration we installed a memory blocker so there's no way he can give information away. As soon as the mission is accomplished the memory blocker wears out and his mind is restored."

"What is mission accomplished? How do you define his success?"

"We gave him temporarily the right personality, which also wears out. We gave him a trace of a heroic mindset, and he also cares about Misaka and other Espers. This makes him active and nervous when it comes to Esper threats, wanting to help. To start, by fighting big spider at the very beginning he knows the vice of that place. By attacking the level 6 lab, people would think he is with Misaka Mikoto. No, all he's doing is that he's getting much more information compared to other infiltrators." The scientist gestured John, who stated all the details of the project as if there was a hard drive implanted in him, which there probably is. The scientist continued: "the biggest success of his mission is that he persuaded the strongest Esper alive, they even became friends. And he is standing right here. Oh one more thing, his powers echos Accelerator's. His brain was altered, he was designed to level up. Achieving level 6 is no coincidence."

"How does he know it's done?"

"By seeing my face as a cue. This turns off the memory blocker and deactivates his injected personality."

Mugino then turned to John and Accelerator standing side by side. "What are your true goals then?"

"To end conflict in the Esper world. We hope for the best that the Esper world, AC, can act as a buffer state between the strongest global superpowers. To be autonomous. Even if it means fighting an internal conflict in Academy City or getting rid of the Board, I would do it for the sake of Espers who are on our side. We have the power, we will fight a war with other Espers against us, for it will truly be the war to end all wars. We, and you ITEM, work together. We stand for the Esper world."


	20. Perfect Ideology

Mugino was surprised to hear about John's origins, Shinobu probably knew about his identity as she worked with the Americans. Still, she was glad that they stood on the same side, in favor of Espers. Still, John is about ideology. She thinks there is no way for a war to end all wars, take the two world wars for example. Followed by countless proxy wars fight between the North Atlantic hegemony of the United States and the ambitious Russian expansion from the Siberian taiga to war torn Eastern Europe. Precisely the Warsaw Pact and the NATO. Or maybe not, as the American said, the first world is long past industrialization. Conflicts only rose as the relic of industrialization. Without rapid economic progress or the efficiency of working in factories there would not even be socialism or fascism in the first place. People use different ideologies to achieve their goals, thus the last world war was merely a tug of war between different factions' interests, that time using ideology as the basic fuel of this conflict. It wasn't that hard. Right now the Esper era is a whole new different era. An achievable transition from human to God. Industry, business, obsolete. Humans would _finally_ be self sufficient. The only conflict existing is intellectual war, the spiritual struggle but with devastating consequences. The fundamental question is that, is it a virus or the salvation to humanity? Mugino shuddered at the thought for her thinking is way ahead of herself. "There is no justice among men." As she mentally quoted Nicholas II of Russia. She knew the only way to end conflicts among Esper minds is to regulate the government, but keep the government intact to maintain mutual order. They might have to kill opposing Esper factions and Board members who went out of their position, but someone has to fill the power void when the hypothetical civil war is over.

John is not a chemicaloid, but he accepted changes in order to be suitable. What the scientist meant was that John did have genetic alterations done, but so trivial that it's only noticeable if every bit is scanned. All that was done was turning on a small switch. Such a trivial change led to unlimited growth in the complex neurons and tissues in his brain, being able to complete lightning fast calculations; quantum computer. Meaning that he is different from other Espers. This new deviation of brain growth from genetic alteration allowed John to more effectively manipulate the AIM particle radiation and excite other subatomic particles, discovered by Aritomi Haruki. Despite that, there are still limitations to the human brain. By allowing unlimited ability, his brain is destabilizing faster than ever. Something had to be done, for John had chosen the tree of knowledge instead of the tree of life. But John has his own goals, he came to the American side and was willing to have this little _operation_ on his own body. This day in Los Angeles another operation was done, a backup calculator was implanted into his spinal cord, the central nervous system. The desired effect is to prevent the prolonged overloading of his ability. But it's only a short term solution. The alterations done on him is irreversible, Esper powers have everything to do with the brain, and the brain has everything to do with the body. The brain will be permanently damaged, thus becoming god is only an illusion. Humans can never be God, because that was his decision when he created us. She thought. But maybe, just maybe, there is a chance to be Satan.


	21. Investigating

Investigation:

"Now, if we want to be ready, might as well be precise. Here's the diagram." Began the American scientist. "We just hired the Level 6 researcher, he's with us. In the center we have the Board, or certain members. Let's connect, draw a line. They have Antiskill infiltrated, which will probably split apart. There has been an operator who is on their side. What other major dark side groups are under their command?"

" _STUDY_ , Aritomi is the head figure." Added Shinobu, who came to stay temporarily. Mugino has returned for their job as ITEM.

"There's _SCHOOL_ , who are rivals with ITEM. I used to be in one, _GROUP_ , who carry out acts for the government that would be, inconvenient, if Antiskill were to get involved instead." Accelerator signed as he admitted, raising suspicion. "Those are all dark side groups who carry out dirty deeds that would never be seen in the light of day."

"Right. Now, there's Russia and China definitely, get to that in a second. Before the outbreak of total war, there will be proxy wars given that the correct _ingredients_ are in place. Now, let's talk about the organizations in each country that facilitate their individual acts. Like us, or ITEM."

"There's probably research groups or some corporations in Russia who use the Russian mafia as their militia, and supported by the government. Same structure as Academy City."

"Good point. Now for You and Accelerator to return, you will make a hell of an effort to convince Misaka. We need the clones, they are great for infiltration. We need to know the situation in Russia and China. The problem is not who they might support, not North Korea, not Iran or Afghanistan, not Belarus or Serbia."

"Instead of determining what do we need, lets first track what we have." Stated Accelerator.

"You still refuse to believe it won't you? We have Shinobu, and our research can't be far behind Academy City. My other associate runs a private military. I mean, I own the private military. I own all businesses, I just need someone to manage each department."

"So who knows my identity?" Asked John. "Lets see, Shinobu, you guys, Mugino, Accelerator, Yoshikawa Kikyou the scientist… Please don't give me another memory blocker or fabricated personalities. I guess I can manage it when infiltrating Academy City again. Or infiltrating any other place."

"Right."

"Now. Talking about dark side organizations, the Russian mafia plays a huge role. They facilitate arms deal, and have been prevalent since the dissolution of the USSR. Now they are moving into politics." John stated.

"Maybe Russian politics were never as unified as we all think. Maybe there are people on our side. Just imagine, there's the purge during Soviet era, countless assassinations carried out by the KGB. If they would ever bother to kill that much people, it means they have enemies, our allies." Suggested Accelerator.

"He's right."John said. "Maybe if we successfully infiltrate Russia, we can help to purge them of the people supporting Academy City before they take over and form alliances. We can even turn Russia against Academy City. That's how powerful we are."

"It won't be Russia this time. It might be China. But for sure, it will truly be a war on Academy City."


	22. Акселератор

"Now we know about John, we wish to know more about Accelerator." Stated the American. Accelerator stared at him in shock before realizing what's happening.

"Pull it!" The American scientist yelled. The whirring sound indicated that a generator turned on, directing all the building's electricity through it, lights flicked off as the back up red lights turned on, a little dimmer. Accelerator clutched his head, clearly disoriented.

"New technology, a high energy particle radiation so powerful, it has a higher wave frequency than Gamma Rays. The Esper particle in its excited state. Supercharged, hard to redirect it's vector." The American said.

"Son of a bitch! I trusted you!"

"I'm working on that too."

"I am a Level 6, this can't continue for long before I find a way to redirect the radiation."

"This doesn't need to continue for long." The American took out a slip of paper, and read off of it. It was in Russian. "Your head raised high and your face shines like the sun. Victim of betrayal, arise and defend your faith, for you have chosen this path, persevering in the darkest years, Katyusha calls out to her love on the front, war torn Eastern Europe, our ideology shall be your savior, the partisans buried in the forest, Long live the Union."

"Stop!" Accelerator was screaming.

"Eastern Orthodox is back and tradition restored, longing, hoping, Nicholas the Second canonized as Saint, we as your followers, we shall achieve. Nuclear research, ability engineering, clones, Ukraine, Russia, a scientist named Nikolai Mikhailov. Our heart is deeper than Lake Baikal and our ambition higher than the Ural Mountains, One Who Wields the Power of God, lead us. Our holiness awaits victory and it's time to bid farewell. Not all of us shall return. And marching the trumpet calls us, we all stand in order ready to charge into the holy battle." The American finished as Accelerator's face went stone cold.

"Your orders sir." Accelerator replied in perfect Russian. Then he repeated the same phrase in normal American English.

"State your mission." That was the order.

"Stage one: To infiltrate Academy City and gather information. Stage two: Identify situation. Stage three: Eliminate threats. Stage four: Academy City is ready for the transition."

"What do you mean?"

"That needs further clearance." He replied blankly.

"Man, what the hell have you gone through." The American signed.

"Similar genetic modification and brain tissue growths. 20 operation done in Kiev, Ukraine, one final surgery and all ability training done in Moscow, Russia."

"Who are you affiliated with?"

"That needs further clearance."

"You just said a name when reading the secret code. John replied. " _Nikolai Mikhailov._ "

"Russian scientist of Ukrainian descendant on his maternal side. Mid thirties, studied genetic engineering, quantum mechanics, particle and nuclear physics. Escaped to the west during Soviet era, recently returned to the Russian federation."

"That's not surprising at all." Shinobu "The strongest Esper alive, not a coincidence. For one who truly holds the power of God, they do not just wander aimlessly. He must also have had a memory blocker installed in order to achieve a purpose."

"Yes, along with fake personalities designed to assist with mission. Deactivated when the secret code is heard. But just like John, I am not a chemicaloid. I accepted this mission willingly." His robotic state dissipated. He pupils went back to normal. His normal personality came.

"Well then, let's continue with this mission." He smiled.

"Looks like he's still on our side despite his own little mission." Shinobu noticed.

"One Who Wields the Power of God, lead us. Our holiness awaits victory and it's time to bid farewell. Not all of us shall return. And marching the trumpet calls us, we all stand in order waiting to charge into the holy battle." The last lines of the activation code chilled everybody to the bones. _One Who Wields The Power of God_ is a direct reference to Accelerator himself.

The question is how did the American get the secret activation code of Accelerator? Turns out the Esper particles discovered by Aritomi Haruki can be used monitor brain waves of Espers through tracing their AIM fields. The whole building has that particle emitting throughout. When the under a lower energy level it exists as particles, not waves. AIM fields are also composed of the very same particle, but have more energy, making every particle imitate its pattern. The secret code was embedded in the AIM fields. When intercepted with an antenna-like device, it can be translated into electromagnetic waves, precisely radio waves. The downside is that this practice would also place a large strain on his brain. He fainted in the afternoon, lying on a bed while research group staff took care of him. For the second time, Accelerator showed his weak side. The first time was when his ability interacted with John back in Academy City.

That afternoon:

"Mugino." John began.

"Go on, we are all awake." She answered calmly. "Despite the fact that it's 5 in the morning Tokyo Time. Any databases you want us to hack?"

"I have a name. Nikolai Mikhailov. Russian Ukrainian. Look for anyone in the area of nuclear and particle physics, quantum mechanics, and genetic engineering. A good chance he isn't on any of the databases in Academy City."

"I've hacked their system before when I worked directly in the Level 6 Shift. I remember a Russian colleague working under the name _Yuri Mikhailovich Dostoyevsky._ " Shinobu cut in.

"Well, there was a Russian novelist, journalist, and philosopher named _Fyodor Mikhailovich Dostoyevsky._ _Yuri_ sounds like the name of an ice skater. I'm no professional in this but I can almost be sure that's a made up name. His middle name is also related." John answered.

"Well, I will just double check. Level 6 research is the only place his name appeared, he might just be _The_ _Nikolai Mikhailov_ you are looking for." Shinobu answered.

Mugino sent the results to John that afternoon. With the intent of obtaining new scientific breakthroughs, Nikolai faked his identity, Yuri, and was hired to work in the Level 6 program through underground contacts. Accelerator had his own goals too when he also wanted to infiltrate Academy, they worked together. Quite similar to John and the American Side. Except that Nikolai is actually secretly against the Russian government supporting Academy City in order to gain world hegemony. Therefore, as soon as Russian politics get dominated by his rivals, his own group of hired politicians face the danger of being persecuted under charges of treason. Just like how the Bolsheviks took over in the _first revolution._ This time, if the opposing factions are successful in supporting Academy City, they will have China watch it's back. If the faction of Nikolai is successful, there will be new hope. Currently the situation with the west is already more tense than ever. This emphasized the crucial role of Accelerator and John when they infiltrate.


	23. John's Dark Past

"Politics is war without bloodshed, while war is politics with bloodshed." Mao Zedong, communist leader of China.

John himself remembered two years ago. That was his first infiltration of Academy City, where he drugged a hotel staff so he had a nice nap, taking his suit, sneaking onto the roof where an M82A1 sniper rifle has been deposited using a fishing line by his former associates, who disassembled the rifle and snuck it in, under the disguise of _computer parts._ Let's just say the tungsten bullet made a nice entry hole on the "bullet proof" glass, and on the skull of his target; an ambitious yet inexperienced CEO based in Academy City who was among the first who proposed Espers needing special identification. One month after his assassination, the company chief of security was found dead in his safe house under the cause _drug overdose_. Actually, the chief of security has a hidden history of drug use, but he had moved on from rehab at least five years ago. Still, the PTSD and pain from witnessing an IED blowing his criminal informant to pieces and the shrapnel embedding in his central nervous system causing impaired vision lasted long. It was convincing that he still secretly took opioids.

Let's admit it, John. He did not kill himself. Where did you get the heroin? He would say it was "a souvenir from Afghanistan." When the chief of security lay on his couch choked to death from his own stomach contents, the syringe of the hypodermic needle was missing fingerprints, it sat as if untouched. His laptop along with the companies' top secrets were stolen, but no one noticed that little detail. In fact, no one was even aware of that laptop containing top secret plans ever existing. But John was.

"Sneaky bastard." Accelerator would smirk. "You sold the information to the CIA didn't you?"

Back to the present timeline, John was so full of energy that he and his bed was never closer than five meters.

The news popped up at three in the morning, right before John and Accelerator's departure to Moscow. A board member of Academy City has been confronted with the bone chilling question, of whether or not Academy City started stockpiling weapons of mass destruction. More plot has been revealed, including Japan's closer ties with Academy City. What's similar between those two countries is that both are not allowed a state military. NATO, a military alliance created in order to counter the Soviet backed Warsaw Pact, has achieved their goals. They reevaluated their purpose, and still aim to keep peace. Economic and mild military sanctions has been proposed against Academy City, even though China will likely support them in times like this. The US embassy decided to withdraw, Germany cancelled its latest delivery of small arms to the Antiskill police force. CERN has stopped giving them access to the Large Hadron Collider for particle research. Most recent images indicated construction plans for arsenals. The border of Academy City and Japan are now a blurry mess as they are working together on unimaginable plans. Further actions, and they will be deemed a terrorist organization. The two need to infiltrate Russia fast, meet Nikolai, and erase the tensions permanently. If keeping peace means having to mobilize the Russian military, they will have to get Russia on their side.

"This is gonna be fun! Imagine, not using our powers." John stated sarcastically. Before they left, the American scientist had mentioned that only people like John and Accelerator can meet Nikolai. The American himself would have trouble, diplomatic tensions, not to mention that Nikolai himself would grow suspicious.

"This is Russia, товарищ. We cannot let accord to draw attention here. We cannot raise awareness of Esper powers. This is the whole point of infiltration. Maybe after we are done people think it's the work of rival political groups. No way to trace us down."

"Yes yes yes whatever you say. I don't have a memory blocker as for my mission in Academy City. This is the fifth time I've come to Russia. Did you know that they changed the name from _Saint Petersburg_ to _Petrograd_ , in the Great War, because it sounded too German?"

"Fucking nerd. What kind of personalities did they give you?"Accelerator inquired.

"A little altruism, like some nice teenager that wants to get involved in crime fighting. Now I'm just trying to be a little normal, but a little spiced up on the intellectual side. It's easy to maintain it this way, with the fact that I killed just as many people as you did, it's easy to start evaluating your life and become a smartass."

"Alright…"

"If you had fake personalities you could've been the Big Papa of bad boys. Just, don't smoke weed."

The two just left the airport. It's May already. For months organization and research was conducted in the Los Angeles based research branch, and by ITEM back in Academy City. For John and Accelerator, it was a break. Now they are back in action.

"Alright, remember we cannot use abilities." Accelerator reminded John.

"They fucking know we are here."

"Look, they have no idea about our Esper powers. They know someone working with Nikolai is here for special purposes. In other words, me."

John has been worried about not using Esper powers. The American scientist had assured him this way. "Even without using abilities Espers still have extraordinary reaction, just like the special forces. Enabled by Level 6 Esper brain, you are the elite of the elite, absolutely no training is needed. This is evolution. To translate into non Esper terms, you are already experts with guns, with brilliant senses you've perfected skills such as reconnaissance, solo combat, cooperation of any number, and stealth. You can improvise and fight guerilla warfare like the Vietcong, cooperate and become organized like the Roman legions, storm enemy positions and deal out catastrophic damage lighting fast like the Mongol cavalry, and thrive in extreme conditions like the Soviet Red Army defending Stalingrad. Most importantly of all, a small number of Esper combatants can conduct the most vital operations with surgical precision like the SEAL." John has clearly done much more than assassination. He had fought countless militias, mercenaries. Most blurry memories included planting a bomb in a lab.


	24. Don't Stop Me Now

"They know we are here…"

Several black armoured vans with the same logo painted on the sides parked outside the airport. They completely closed off that portion of the parking area. This militia had volunteered and promised "extra security" in response to the growing tensions with certain countries. They made normal airport security guards stay home that day. Who are these soldiers? According to further research by ITEM they are the military branch of the largest research group in Russia, who is the primary sponsor behind the government supporting Academy City. In other words, they are their primary enemy, Nikolai's opponent. A fun fact, the research group was once a hidden branch of the KGB, and during Soviet times their aim is to silence scientists like Nikolai, who was also once a hidden branch of the KGB. They secretly benefitted from a list of historical events. Right now, this research group has members in politics, and worked closely with SPETSNAZ. They are zealots, their radical ideologies fueling their conquest. They favor extremist views of Academy City, as their source of benefit. Their militants are volunteers. They do not care about stability, nor the Russian government. Instead, they want to become the government.

"Are we doing this?" John asked?

"Hell yeah we are. Better get ready."

"We going on stealth?"

"Well, we cant be sneaky forever. Do NOT use your powers. At least don't make it obvious." Blending in with the crowd, they got closer and closer to the soldiers. They stared at people coldly, not like security guards at all. They got so close their weapons were visible, modern variants of the AK-74, along with equipments such as vests, helmets, reminding John of his tour in Ukraine. Some wore heavy armor that can protect from them from bombs, along with special helmet that resembles a welding headwear. Degtyaryov machine guns were mounted on the vehicles with heavy shielding.

"We have to get all these civilians out, hopefully they only open fire on us."

"If we engage them, the police will not be on our side." They walked back into the airport. A separated soldier was talking on his radio, when Accelerator came up to him.

"Hi, I am lost. Пожалуйста, show me where I can get boarding pass."

"Иди на хуй! Fucking tourists…" In three moves he struck the soldier unconscious and they held him on their shoulder. They switched positions to cover him up and to not be noticed by anyone when they reached the bathroom, locked the door, and took off his vest, helmet, and insignia. Accelerator put it on just as several angry voices shouted while banging on the doors. Accelerator opened the door. The angry dude stopped being angry as soon as he saw the uniform and the AK.

Accelerator talked into the radio to deceive the other soldiers outside.

"They are outside the airport! What are you doing, дебил?!" Soon, the other side of the radio went to static.

That was because John was already outside, back in the parking lot where the soldiers stood. He had grabbed the handgun of that soldier. Give him a single ranged weapon, and he can wreak havoc. He was nimble, being able to switch cover, and take on several maneuvers at the same time. This is what his brain was initially designed for. Several soldiers were dead already. He rolled into close quarter combat as he grabbed a vintage shotgun, spraying slugs as blood exploded into mists. He then engaged three soldiers with a knife, stabbing one in the neck, throwing it with deadly precision, as for the third soldier, he was heavily armed. John was out of bullets. He struck off his heavy helmet, ducked his kicks and machete blows, and dodged into a metal garage. The same soldier stormed into the small garage only to get disarmed by lightning fast moves and stabbed to death using a windshield wiper blade. John took his rifle, his armor, and a couple of grenades. Outside, the rest of the fighting force reacted fast. Machine guns and AKs punched holes of different sizes through the metal walls, sunlight leaked in and sparks flew as John ducked behind the vehicle in the garage. If he had used his powers, he would be all set. No, he can't. The vehicle was still usable, John hotwired it and placed a brick on the pedal. The vehicle was built for illegal street racing, John turned on the engine and readied the nitro. Through a bullet hole a soldier was ready to fire a round of RPG. The race car burst through the locked garage doors ran over the soldier with the RPG with a thump as John drove it further into the parking lot. Behind him, the rocket rammed to the ground and exploded just as he was in a safe distance. He drove back full speed to see that area turning into a war zone. One of those armored vans was on fire with its sides dented and sheared off by the blast. John bailed out of the vehicle, firing the AK. Every shot was at 100 percent accuracy until they retreated behind the other vans. John eventually hunted them down one by one.

The plan had worked perfectly, with Accelerator turning their attention on John as he himself secured that area inside the airport and neutralized the threat inside. No civilian casualties. John got on one of the vans that weren't destroyed, and drove it back to the airport along with fresh supplies.

"This sector is clear, civilians evacuated. Now we have their attention. I don't know how long we can last here." Accelerator stated.

"Well, this sector is pretty much in ruins. Get familiar with all the cover and best points for ambush. Hope you remember your training."

"I miss my sensei." Accelerator said sarcastically.

"We are gonna meet him soon." They counted their supplies of ammo, weapons, rockets. Glass bottles were filled with gasoline from the vehicle, and exothermic charges from the breaching devices. Low key using powers, they cracked open grenades dumped out the explosives. They had put together all the explosives they could scavenge.

Reinforcements came, with heavier weaponry.

"Oh yeah this is gon' be entertaining." John turned on the radio from the van as upbeat rock music started playing, which can only be described as inappropriately cheerful. Imagine the fighting scene as John returned fire from the heavy machine guns, swiftly navigating from their planned covers.

"And floating around in ecstasy… So don't stop me now,

don't stop me,

'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time

I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky

Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity

I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva

I'm gonna go go go

There's no stopping me

I'm burnin' through the sky yeah

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light!"

Grenades exploded as from the outside, the sector can be seen to lit up at random moments. Firing ensued, rifles, machine guns, shotguns. Rapid firing, bursts, or semi-automatic. For John, deadly accuracy is the easiest thing possible. Try shooting every target while moving like a whiplash. A soldier tried to sneak up on him when John noticed easily. His neck was twisted and he died in seconds. Something tingeld in John's brain as a sniper tried to pick them off with a dragunov. He dodged behind cover and his trusted his instincts that indicated the sniper's position. He fired a single shot of AK-his last shot-with only iron sights, at that position. The sniper never returned fire. He used his AK as a club until the modernized polymer stock started to crack. Then he threw a grenade, then another. He engaged another separated soldier who tried to sneak up on him, he struck him, exposing his neck as a weak spot. He disassembled the magazine from his rifle, heavy as it was a full 40 round extended, then struck him dead. John put the magazine back on, reloaded, and carried the rifle sideways across his back.

Three vans crashed through the walls, the doors opening and the soldiers taking cover behind it. John usually hated energy drinks, but he downed a whole can, then injected his legs with adrenaline. He went back to cover with Accelerator, who was able to do the same feat as John did-combat without abilities. An RPG just soared above them and exploded. Using a broken armored door he blocked a volley of grenades. "I used to play a game as a child!"John yelled for everyone to hear. "The floor is fucking LAVA!" He threw a few bottles filled with the pyrotechnic mixtures. Bright flames bursted out.

"They started taking cover!"

"They don't know there's only two of us. They think we are a decent sized platoon or something. We managed to deceive them." They decided to rush them one more time, armed with more explosives, molotovs, and assault rifles.

John's senses heightened as the music seemed to get louder.

"Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time just give me a call

Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)

Don't stop me now (Yes I'm havin' a good time)

I don't want to stop at all!"

A tank rammed through the walls. Remember the explosives they took out? A portion of it was filled into a crudely made cartridge. John wanted to try something new, using a breaching torch he has melted down the remaining tungsten machine gun bullets and layered it onto the cartridge, creating a shaped charge with an impact sensitive detonator. Metal jackets from regular rounds were forged into a solid column, fitted on to the end with a dense tungsten end, with the whole thing enclosed in the head of an rpg. It was attached to the rocket part, and fitted into the rpg launcher. If they had done everything correct, it should function as a panzerfaust shell.

The tank charged them. They managed to duck as John got behind the tank, Accelerator doing some parkour and sneaking on the top platforms in the sector. John launched it towards the rear of the tank. Upon impact, the explosive detonated. The blast was compressed to an extreme level, focused on almost a single vector which compresses the metal cone and the tungsten head into a deadly stream of metal in superplastic state. It shot through the tank. Right through the weaker rear armor and destroying the engine. The energy was so focused it ripped through everything in its path until the force started to spread apart. The tank burnt down as the crew tried to escape, firing their submachine guns desperately, only to get mowed down at point blank range.


	25. Добро Пожаловать в Москву

John couldn't remember how they got out of the airport. Both of them fell into a trip after the shootout, with their views in front of them twisting and turning, before going completely blank. They were in a nightclub, right on the dance floors about to be crushed by the attention of all the guests around them. They couldn't control their bodies, they just danced like it's been programmed into them. Hardbass blasted around them as the DJ screamed «Давай!» Laser effects along with the bass boosted speakers and the screaming of audiences were a direct assault on their very own sanity, though surprisingly they started to enjoy the atmosphere of a Russian nightlife. The song was something along the lines of _Narkotik Kal_ (drugs are shit), which was pretty ironic.

Something tingled in both of their backs, as they turned around to look at the balcony above them. For some reason one particular man stood out. He was in an elegant pitch-black jacket. Complete with jeans and white sneakers, he would fit the stereotypical description of a gangster. His face was just like everyone else's, except that he noticed the two looking at him. He smiled and calmly walked away.

The vision ended as they were not inside the destroyed airports anymore. They did not look suspicious, their shirts weren't even dirty despite the fighting. Blood and debris travelling at low speed were blocked by a layer of natural redirection. It was as if the fighting never happened. But they all know it did.

"Woah want the fuck. Did you see what I saw?"

"Yes I did."

"It's Nikolai. He's been giving us the visions through some good old AIM diffusion."

They noticed that they were out on the streets already, in the center of Moscow, which they drove here in one of the vans. Through their hallucination they were able to pick out the militants' van and wipe off the blood. This one was in the best condition with the least bullet holes. Their brains are able to capture and synthesize information they learnt much more efficiently. Learning to drive was like learning single digit addition and subtraction. As long as they have their face licenses. They managed to destroy the radio communication system so they can't be tracked tracked down.

It was a futile attempt. Their van was spotted by a patrol force of the same militia. They knew it was them so they fired as soon as they saw their vehicle. People on the sidewalks screamed and tried to get away from the firefight. Civilian cars crashed into each other, then tried to drive away, fear beating their road rage. The two Espers ducked behind the vehicle and started thinking of plans when they heard more gunshots, but this time further away. John couldn't wait, he made a parkour maneuver and climbed to the top of one of the militia's vans. Being distracted by the gunfire, the soldiers in the other two vans were not focused on him. He kicked the AK out of a soldier's hand before kicking him on the head over and over again, then used his limp body as a shield to protect him from bullets. John pulled the pins off of all his grenades before throwing the body back in the van and hopped off as one huge explosion dented the sides and shattered all the windows on it. Then he went back to the van, opened the rear doors as bloody bodies fell out, flesh and armour in a mess. He grabbed a Pecheneg machine gun from the van just as a rocket hit the other van, totaling it. John started firing at the last van, which was driving towards him at full speed. It's windshield eventually shattered from the hail of AP bullets, as a splatter of blood indicated the driver was shot dead. His body went limp, but his foot was still on the gas pedal and his hands were dragging on the steering wheel. The van flipped on its sides, exposing its bottom as the weak spot. John continued to fire on it, the bullets all penetrating through the chassis. The last soldier alive in that van attempted to shoot a RPG, climbing out of the side doors-which was the top, only to get mowed down by John. Blood dropped down from his front side and burst out in mists from his back. Another fusillade of machine gun fire knocked him back wards and right out of the van. The details of his body being shot out happened in slow motion according to John's eyes, every bullet penetrating through the armour, into his body as the bullet started slowing down. The force would spread so that's why the entry wound is always bigger than the exit wound. In this soldier's case, his torso was ripped off by the machine gun fire, then the upper portion of his head blossomed like rose petals.

"That wasn't necessary." John stated as another van drove to them. John was talking to the person in charge of the mounted heavy machine gun. Then he noticed his outfit and his face. He was the person that appeared in their vision.

«Добро пожаловать в Россию!» He said. "So, were you looking for me?"

"Emmm… remind me who you are again?"

"I'm Nikolai Mikhailov." He said, as John's eyes travelled down to the driver seat, then the shotgun seat, and noticed that they all had the same faces. They are clones.


	26. Entropy

**Entropy-the amount of possible microscopic configurations when given the specific variables. Entropy is consistent with the formula for heat and temperature, the average kinetic energy within molecules in relation to its temperature known as the Boltzmann constant. In a jar filled with a gas, the volume is known, the pressure is known, the temperature is known. The possible configurations for the gas molecules are thus predictable. In the macroscopic world, entropy is the measure of disorder.**

 **By understanding entropy life can be interpreted from a more advanced perspective. Life is a process of negentropy, because life creates order when it grows, life creates order when it makes copies of itself. The fundamental requirements for life is that life is able to make copies of itself and reacts to stimuli.**

They drove to an abandoned building. Well, the skeleton and an empty shell of what it used to be. Concrete and Iron beams basically outlined its structure. The van drove to a hidden underground parking area. That looked fancy, a modern design, with vaults for storing vehicles. There's a wide spectrum of vintage cars such as the Lada originally manufactured by AvtoVAZ, latest models of sports cars such as the 2018 Aston Martin Vanquish S, and of course, military vehicles.

"I'm sorry for the confusion. Please, be my guest." The clone of Nikolai invited them into his place. It sat on the top of an abandoned hotel.

"Cheap place. Nearly got demolished. No one will find us here." He was right. The whole structure was embedded into the walls of this abandoned Soviet era building. John stepped into the large wooden living room, it was a simple decor, clean and tidy, no elements of a mansion were present. Their temporary host stepped into a door, leaving them alone in the living room. Then John saw it, glass cases filled with medals, helmets, uniforms, and old guns such as the Mosin-Nagant or the Ppsh-41 hanged on the walls, looking like it's been polished recently. Old pictures in different backgrounds were stapled onto the wooden walls. Nikolai's comrades, he fought in the War. Pieces of memory sealed off tightly, as if frozen in time. The smiles looked so realistic. For some strange reason John and Accelerator could sense the sadness. They knew that all his comrades-everybody in the pictures, died in battle.

Another clone appeared in the room, in full Red Army uniform, followed by a third clone in the uniform of the Tsarist Army under Nicholas the Second.

"You two don't look happy. Come on! Party like it's May second 1945. If you know what I mean." The clone then pointed to a poster, the famous picture of the hammer and sickle flag hanging over the Reichstag. "It's the day we removed those Nazi pigs! I mean, it's the day we won and it's okay to celebrate!"

"We had different ideologies, we opposed each other in the civil war. Now, we stand united, ready to fight against any enemies. Including the militants and the research group who aim to undermine the Russian government. Bolshevik Army, White Army, we are brothers, sons of Mother Russia." Then the two clones assembled a miniature choir, singing _Farewell of Slavianka._ Accelerator clapped his hands.

"Oh this reminds me of old times." He stated.

"Feel free to touch the guns. Just keep in mind that I keep them loaded for, uh…

ceremonial reasons." The clone said after he finished singing.

"Oh, and there's coffee and some dessert." He pointed to a coffee machine and a pile of donuts in a huge plate sitting on a table in the far corner of the room. John hasn't had the caffeine since their dramatic arrival. He would gladly take a hot one, and a sugary donut. A fourth clone walked into the room, in the uniform of modern Russian ground forces. Although working as special agents, John and Accelerator are not officially in the armed forces, however, the clone still saluted them and they saluted back.

"Nikolai is ready to see you."

The two were not expecting to walk into a computer room. Different devices lined up the walls, with a large screen in the center of the room. This looked just like the lab of the American scientist, except more compact and more crudely designed.

"Ah, welcome. Sorry this place is quite cramped, I mean I personally don't need much space. Even though this isn't the most comfortable place in Moscow, it certainly is one of the safest. Well, safest behind the Kremlin of course, that's a different story." A voice-the same voice of the clones-welcomed the guests. It seemed to come from everywhere in the room, leaving chilling echoes.

"Nice to meet you again." Accelerator said.

"Whoa, there's no way you are in this room." John stated.

"Well, you seem like a good kid. I can tell you more about me. Before I do that, you have to understand that life can exist in different forms." A computer lit up with the same face as the clones, this is the original. This is, Nikolai, the person they literally fought their way here to see.

"Right now we are in the form of carbon-based life. Carbon, the most important element, it forms very complex compounds. Basically, carbon would be the popular kid in school. You should thank Dmitri Mendeleyev for this one, he discovered the periodic law. Anyways, we are led to believe life has to be in the form of flesh and bones, cells splitting and reproducing. However, the answer is much more complex. Take a look at you shall we?"

John's image appeared on the screen.

"Ah, a miracle of God's creation. I can only imagine, level six Esper powers." John moved his hand, and his image responded.

"Esper powers are like an extra software application you install. Non-volatile information, ROM, is how much you can store, the capacity of the Esper brain tissue is like the storage space you need. That's how it affects your brain. As for volatile information, the RAM, is your computing capability every time you summon your powers. RAM space is the energy level you can handle. It's the operating space for your brain. As carbon-based life, the body is divided into systems of organs in order to function best. The organ systems, blood vessels, lungs, those are the hardware. There are different mechanisms that influence how the brain reacts. Your genes are like programs that tells your brain how to react. There are so many mechanisms for receiving external information, mainly nerves, but as Espers you can certainly sense AIM fields. For example, when you really want a donut, is it your brain telling you to take a bite, or is it the bacteria in your guts that craves sugar?"

John stared at the half-eaten donut in his hand.

"Interesting. I'm starting to remember middle school life when I infiltrated Academy City."

Every time you take in food, your body organize the raw materials into all kinds of structures. Your body is going through a process of negentropy as it decreases the level of disorder within matter. I've made breakthroughs in quantum mechanics, I understood how subatomic particles interact and the all possible configurations of it. That is how life can exist in quantum form. A series of programs for particle reaction. The particle reactions are like how your carbon-based body responds. This series of programs can be uploaded onto computers, which is how this form of life creates copies of itself."

"In a nutshell, my physical body is long dead. I've transformed myself into a quantum lifeform now. I can input myself onto computers hardware programs, and of course, my very own clones."

"So why does your clones have different personalities?"

"I could give them the same personalities as me, I did that with my very first clone. It got boring. So I let their brains develop independently. I've also made clones of my fellow comrades who died. By collecting their hair, I can obtain intact DNA, they have the same personality and memories because I did the same with them. They live as quantum lifeforms so they basically didn't die. When you have a deep understanding of life, all that quantum mechanics, life and death gets confusing." A moderately dressed clone walked into the room. John knows this is the clone that represents Nikolai himself, with his original personalities. As the clone appeared, the computer screen went black.

"This is fucked up yo! Your brain ain't the same after being traumatized from the war. How do you know your friends want to be alive and that you are actually doing them a favor? How do you know you want to live forever, in this loneliness? This does not sound natural." John stated his own moral interpretation. Accelerator didn't speak at all. He knew this is hard to accept in a society like this.

"I understand. That's why I have clones, I get lonely. But, I've made this choice to live-forever. I mean I can always shut myself down along with all the clones, for as long as I want, then be reborn. I've erased the boundaries between life and death for myself." Nikolai explained

"You've basically deified yourself. Self-entitled prick."

"I'm not self entitled. Chill the fuck out. I've worked hard on my studies, I deserve basic recognition. I may live as a god, but I never treat myself as a god. I'm doing this for myself, for Russia. Now there's research groups that want to get rid of me and stole my studies. I won't let them take it away from me! I certainly won't let them mess with this holy country!"

John signed.

"Whatever. If you want it to be like this. We will help you get rid of research groups because they support Academy City.

"Thank you, for helping me. Also fuck you, for reminding me that I live in hell as much as it sounds like heaven. Maybe I have to keep living like this before I'm cleansed of my sins. Maybe it's a purgatory, or some punishment for escaping to the West without sharing my researches with the Soviets. I was born in 1895 and my mortal body did not live to see this day. I've escaped death-twice, and I should be sent to gulag for this. Excuse me while I…" He was getting moody. Then he stared at something a thousand miles away, before his face went back to normal again. He rebooted himself.

"Still feeling groggy. Can I have a sip?" Nikolai took the cup of coffee John was holding.

"S…sure."


	27. Blood on Hands

That evening they had a nice meal. All of the clones welcomed them warmly. They sat around a long table with unique cuisine. More Nikolai(s) of unique personalities showed up. One was in dressed full Adidas.

"Why tracksuit?" John asked.

"Well it's multi-functional, simple design, and I like it for best mobility."

"It has to be Adidas?"

"Yes. Long story short, 1980 Moscow Summer Olympics. Something worth commemorating. Then it sort of became some subculture."

"Cool."

"Let me introduce you to our comrades from the same squad. Sergei, Anton, Boris…"

"Ay блять! I told you guys not to smoke in the living room when he have guests." The same clone yelled at two other, one dressed up like a rapper, the other in a rockstar outfit including leather pants and boots, and a Mohawk. "Those two were more uh… influenced by Western culture I guess."

"It's okay I don't mind them smoking." John answered politely.

There came a knocking on the doors.

"Come in it's not locked." Three Nikolai(s) stepped into the room, dressed in formal suits.

"They are politicians who work against supporting Academy City. Of course we hire others to be politicians, that way we increase our influence. And of course, besides politicians we have mafia groups at our disposal." The clone in the mafia outfit who they seen first in the vision appeared in the room, then the clone that is the original Nikolai. They found themselves empty seats around the table and sat down.

"Now we can eat!" They all said prayers of Orthodox Christianity and dug in.

"Hope you like Russian food."

The black bread sure tasted unique. John had overdosed on sugar a

little from the kompot and the kvass.

"Wanna try some chebureki?"

They began to discuss their plans as they were eating. The original Nikolai started speaking.

"You have to understand. Now, in the West my researches would be banned and I would get arrested and trialed. Despite the rapid censorship of the Level 6 program, Nato and Russia still found out about it. I've heard that the Level 6 director is still alive, but working for a US research group."

"Really? I thought he was dead." John played dumb, knowing that he himself had personally offered the Level 6 director that job opportunity of which he was more than qualified for.

"I don't know the specifics. The reason I infiltrated Academy City to work in the Level 6 program was not to infiltrate that place. The only reason I did it was to obtain specific genetic sequences in the genes of naturally occurring Level 5 Espers. I know that NATO has banned studies in cloning for military purposes. I already have the unique genes of Railgun. Next step is to negotiate a deal in which Western countries won't be able to refuse."

"May this be done with surgical precision. Fighting another war is like amputating a limb in order to remove a tumor." Again the door opened, the voice of the American scientist was heard.

"Fucking дебил! Why did they let him in!?" One clone grabbed the cocked Mosin-Nagant from the wall, ready to fire.

"Whoa! He's on our side!" The rifle discharged, but John made the bullet stop in midair.

"Nikolai Mikhailov," the American began. "I've heard all about you. Illegal researches on cloning and unethical experiments that has long been banned. And recently, possession of Esper genetic material."

"Don't act like you are all innocent." Nikolai replied calmly.

"Of course not. Actually I've travelled here just to congratulate you for what you have done. Good job! I've done every bad thing you've done. You see, during the Cold War both the CIA and the KGB tried their best to wash off the blood on their hands. All due to the aftermath of WW2 leaving a power void, tons of potential allies and satellite states to install. What did we do? Funding coup d'états and regiment changes, intervention in global elections, sponsoring state terrorism all over the Americas and the Caribbean."

"You tell me you are proud of that? The newly ignited fire of revolution burns hot and bright to this day."

"Of course! Look at the prosperity of America right now. You should be proud for what the Soviets did, for they laid the foundations of modern Russia. Absolutely fucking brilliant! You see, I'm not trying to sugar coat anything. It's what human nature boils down to. Since we've developed the idea of society we've divided ourselves based off of disagreements. I say we continue it this way. This is the _best way_. We are the superpowers, we have to eliminate our opponents before we split the world in half. As a right wing nationalist I say we forget our feuds for now. Academy City is our issue."

"To work with you? Fuck my life…" Nikolai muttered.

" you said you wanted to make a deal with the West sometime. How about now?" The American suggested.

"Really? I have Misaka's genes. An Espers genes has to be natural for experimentation to be stable, John's Esper genes are _unnatural_. In other words, I have the better cards. How do you want the deal to play out?"

"Actually, we both have the Joker." John cut in. "We've anticipated that you'd try to get your hands on those DNA. Remember, I've accompanied Misaka to attack the Level Six Shift labs to get information, but it's more than that. There are details to what happened."

"Shinobu tried to jeopardize the experiment by inputting emotions into all the clones. However, it was John who convinced her that, while she was programming the humans emotions, she would also download Misaka's genetic information that was stored as data." The American explained, as he literally has John's memory. A small chip had been hooked up to John's retina.

The door opened up again, revealing that all this time someone was eavesdropping outside. A familiar voice explained. "Now, it is hard to estimate the true storage needed in order to contain that much DNA, however, all we needed was the small piece which determined Esper powers. A small switch, a trivial deviation to the human genes. Genes have similarities, meaning that the information can be further compressed. Sorting it out can be challenging, in fact, it can take days to rearrange the correct sequences, but the storage itself wasn't." Shinobu, along with a leading researcher Yoshikawa Kikyou, walked in.

"We've been prepared for your arrival, Dr. Mikhailov. Or, should I call you by your alias in the project, Yuri Mikhailovich Dostoyevsky?" Yoshikawa addressed him.

"We knew that, all you wanted was access to genetic materials of Level 5 Espers. We've anticipated that you would come. Level 6 Shift was the only opportunity. Since you've achieved your goal, are we ready to negotiate?"

"If all you wanted was to talk, then why don't we find somewhere tomorrow? Perhaps a nice hotel. John, I appreciate your help, but please go back with them. Accelerator, you've accomplished your mission for now. Glad to have you back." Nikolai tapped Accelerator on the shoulder and whispered something in his ears. Instantly his pupils dilated, then going back to normal.

"I hope you understand our intentions." The American said.

"We will talk more tomorrow." John added, being the last to walk out he closed the door behind him.

"I knew something was up about John." The mafia clone whispered. "Fucking western spies."

"Don't mind them. We still have a lot to finish."


	28. Rest

They were escorted by Nikolai's henchmen until there was a hundred meters separating them and the fortress of bare, Soviet era concrete.

"Well done." The American praised him. "It's been at least five years since you've went about in this _career_ without using your powers."

"It's too early to say anything yet. They will eventually find out about us." Answered John.

Along with Yoshikawa and Shinobu, they got into a light colored SUV, of which the armour was hard to notice in order to not raise suspicion. The signature van of ITEM followed closely behind. The driver turned on the radio as different channels picked up latest information about what happened this morning. "No civilian casualties." "A local private company under a security contract engaged a group of terrorists of unknown background." John smirked when a channel mentioned that "all terrorists has been eliminated."

"Fake news indeed. Sometimes a lie helps with suppressing panic."

"Hopefully the government realizes the dire situation." Shinobu said.

"I've booked this place to stay. Hopefully we'll keep in touch with Nikolai."

Not far away from them, they saw the brightly lit Moscow Kremlin and the Saint Basil's Cathedral. It constituted an interesting view, with religious and political authority playing their separate roles.

"At your core you're a scientist, so is Nikolai. Sometimes it's good to just forget about politics and think of what contributions you can make to the world." Shinobu added casually.

John smirked again. For no reason.

The hotel in downtown Moscow was certainly suitable for a foreign _diplomat_ to stay. The American walked towards the reception, while the rest waited on the couches in the lobby. John remembered the hotel he used as a temporary base of operations when attacking the Level 6 lab with Misaka. They were _friends_ back then. "I will use her again, if I really have to." John though to himself. He recognized a familiar face not far away from them. It was Jimmy, from Las Vegas, in a nice suit, his usual curly hair had gel on it. Initially he was recruited by the American scientist to run his casinos, before rising up the ranks and becoming in charge of all his finance. Now their mutual trust has reached a new height. Jimmy took even more responsibility managing his private military and signing secret contracts with government agencies. John's eyes caught his. Out of politeness he waved, and Jimmy reciprocated the universal gesture. Having quit marijuana, he appeared refreshed. Tomorrow he is going to be mediating the meetings. As for now, they shall rest.


End file.
